CLUB HYPNOTIC
by SecretSam
Summary: AU: Kagome graduates, and what do all grads look forward to? GRAD NITE! but what happens when her gets a little out of controll? S/K pairing. Rated M for a reason people! also this is the same story i accidently messed the other one up sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: sam

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha or the gang.

She smiled brightly as she took a deep breath letting out a happy sigh before twirling around in a circle. It was a gorgeous spring afternoon and perhaps the best day of her life! It was definitely a moment that almost took her breath away. She could barely believe she made it. She could only thank god she made it as her face shone with a happiness that could rival a person who won the lottery. She looked around and felt her happiness triple seeing everyone with the same expression, yes it was it!

GRADUATING CLASS OF 2009! She watched as everyone cheered smiling and hugging family. It was definitely one of the best days. She hugging her little brother and mother closely. She twirled again spinning to catch her best friends in a hug her navy blue graduating gown flowing out like a wonderful cape. They posed together each matching the happy expressions as pictures snapped from all around. They giggled before hugging each other. All were excited for the night they would share. Yes you know what im talking about, GRAD NIGHT!

She ate quickly at the fancy dinner her mother and brother took her too, some fancy pants Japanese sushi restaurant. After dinner she smiled happily at the grad presents her family gave her. Sota her baby brother got her a beautiful silver chain with a sapphire pendent on it in a star setting. And she almost cried when she got a vacation packet for two to Palm Springs resort. She hugged her mother before hurrying home to drop them off.

She quickly ran upstairs into her overly girly bedroom. Pink walls fuzzy white carpet and floral furniture. She hadn't changed a bit loving her innocence. She searched through her cloths in the white giant wardrobe. She pulled out a zillion things finally deciding on a short black plaid skirt that hardly went mid thigh and black pumps with a black tube top with a blue star on the bottom of it but it only went just above her belly button. She decided on the blue star belly button ring as well. She quickly jumped in the shower before jumping out to dry quickly.

She pulled on a blue thong and blue strapless push up before throwing on her choice outfit. She quickly decided to leave her hair down except wet and style the ends putting on an obscene amount of hairspray to hold the style. She put on a thick coat of lip gloss and a small amount of baby blue eye shadow with dark black eye liner and a touch of mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror blushing modestly at herself. She never dressed like this ever…. She only did this tonight because she decided she wanted to do something wild for once. Plus her crush Inuyasha was going to be their. She smiled thoughtfully before grabbing the fake id off her desk and shoving it in her wallet grabbing her leather black mid jacket off the bed throwing it on and zipping it up half way. She heard a horn and looked out her window smiling it was her best friends. Riding in Miroku's Hippie van.

She quickly flew out of the house walking like a model down the driveway laughing at her friends cat calls. The side of the black and purple spray painted van opened to let out a huge cloud of smoke. She laughed and was pulled in by her friend Ayame and her boyfriend Koga. She smiled and laughed as they passed the joint around laughing like mad. She only took one shy hit and ended up coughing, she blushed and passed it back. Ayame smiled her fang poking out slightly.

She blushed at Ayame's clothing that was a bit too revealing. All she wore was a black fish net long sleeve that had giant holes and a red lacy bra underneath. Her hair in low pig tails with black scrunches. And a leather mini skirt. Koga wore only a brown wife beater and black baggy jeans with loose chains. Koga was the one that was getting them in. he knew the bouncer personally and was actually 21 he worked as a Mechanic and owned his own shop. Miroku had went to school with them since kindergarten. And had a big drug problem but he was one of them, an outcast and they've been best friends forever. Sango her best friend and Miroku's girlfriend was slightly hardcore rocker. She was currently sporting a black and red bustier and a black and red half and half leather mini. On her hip was a red star with a black skull in the middle.

They were all supposed to get star tatts for friends forever thing. Her and Ayame were getting theres done by Inuyasha sometime. She smiled and blushed at having it in such an intimate place. She smiled as they reached the club. CLUB HYPNOTIC the sign glowed in neon green. They all hoped out and were stopped by miroku. Who smiled evily and Ayame koga and sango smiled greedily holding their hands out. Sango smiled at her reassuring her. "kagome you don't have to take it if you don't want to. It's just something that will make you feel uh, realy good." sango smiled gently before showing her the tiniest pill she'd ever scene she felt like laughing. It didn't even look threatening to her health. It was a tiny pink circle pill with a tiny red heart in the middle of it.

"what is it?" she asked taking it from sango who swallowed the one she had grimacing at the taste. She watched as Ayame koga and Miroku repeated her actions smiling. m

"its Ex, it wont hurt and it doesn't stay in your system long, not like pot which take 3 months…" sango said smiling before grabbing miroku to kiss him passionately. She blushed turning to see Koga and Ayame in the same embrace. She felt slightly left out and sighed. Whatever it wont hurt. Just once. She gulped the tiny pill down going wide eyed at the nasty taste she heard them all cheer before dragging her to the bouncer who looked her up and down before grinning at her lustily. He nodded them in and the walls were booming around them as rave music blasted and thumped. Her veigns pulsed and she could feel the blood in her skin pulse. The lights seemed to scatter everywhere and she smiled widely watching the brilliant neon colors envelop the blackness. She felt sango and Ayame grab her hand pulling her to the dance floor. Their skin feeling amazingly soft and smooth against hers and she wanted more of their touch.

The room around her got over bearingly hot and she took off her jacket tieing it around her waist before setting her purse down making sure she stuck her wallet in the dash before they left and her cell safely in her pocket. She grinded against sango and Ayame the heat of their bodies against hers felt like the warmth from a fire. She ran her hand over the texture of Ayame's clothing feeling the texture and felt amazed she never felt anything like it before. She watched the lights dance off their bodies and was amazed again and again how it gleamed off of the sweat rolling gently off of them. She was a little saddened when they were pulled away to grind with their own partners. She walked over to their booth and felt the cool leather beneath her thighs.

She didn't even notice when Inuyasha came stolling up. Wearing a white wife beater and jeans with his choppy silver hair catching the lights. His on red streak seeming to stare at her. She got up when she noticed him. She ran her hands down his front feeling the textures. And then looked into his piercing golden eyes. She ran her hands through his hair and almost moaned at the texture the sound of the techno rolling through her body as she started a rhythm against his own form. She found his doggy ears and rubbed them before holding his shoulders to get a better grip. She heard a gasp come from his lips and she smiled returning the favor.

"Kag's whats wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" he questioned ears quirking backward. She barely heard him and shoved him back violently when he wouldn't dance with her.

"im having fun for once!" she growled slipping through the crowd and climbed onto one of the tables that had a pole running to the ceiling. She twirled around it laughing as people hollered. She started her rhythm with the cool pole liking how it felt between her thighs a nice relief from the hot bodies below. Before she knew it sango and Ayame joined her dancing around the pole laughing with her.

After a while she felt suddenly very disy and got down stumbling torwards the booth. Her head felt like it was tearing apart she sat down not noticing her top had rode up until just below her bust. Leaving her entire mid exposed. She laid down across the leather trying to concentrate on anything but the coolness enveloping her body. She barely noticed Inuyasha shriek. She felt very weak suddenly as if she hadn't slept in a week. The next she heard was Sango and Ayame yelling for him to do something. She felt her body be lifted and taken somewhere. A erie feeling creeping up her spine. What an evil little pill that was. But how she wanted to feel alive again, she loved how it made her feel at first. She heard a few deep growls and wondered what was going on she opened her eyes to see inuyasha- wait no who was that? He had golden eyes but they were cold and distant. She felt slightly frightened.

"what did you give her?" he growled at her friends and she wanted him to not be angry.

"ecstasy, but only a small dose…" sango replied a sob raking her body. She felt angry suddenly for the guy that made her friend cry.

"leave, you have done enough I know what to do to get her back, and you will be no help while still influenced by the drug" he growled yanking her up sharply. She moaned at the sudden swiftness and the world spun faster. She smiled when she felt a cool rag lay on her head. She heard running water and smiled faintly liking the sound. But frowned when she felt her body lifted again. Then shrieked when she was dropped roughly into warm water. She sat right up shrieking. She winced quickly from the light she felt her body warm again and liked the warmth it was so much better then the weird damp coolness she was feeling. She peeked through her lash's at the man towering over her. He looked a lot like inuyasha but at the same time didn't. he had long silver hair but was tied back and cast over his shoulder to flow down the expensive black suit he was wearing. His clawed hand held out a bottle of water. "you need to stay warm and hydrated. " he said before she grabbed the bottle downing it quickly not realizing how thirsty she was. She shrieked again when she was lifted again and felt a towl be wrapped around her. "girl, how old are you?" he snapped in question.

"I uh just turned 18 2 weeks ago…" she mumbled turning her head from his extremely judging eyes.

"you act like a child, taking substances you know nothing of." he snapped his eyes hardening at her before he walked out then back in the bathroom with a huge black dress shirt. "change into this wet clothing will not keep you warm. I have food in the office when your done." he said before turning to leave. She felt nauseous suddenly and hurled into the toilet. She grimaced at the pink substance that spewed into the porcelain bowl. She stood up her world slowly spinning. She slid the black skirt off and took the top off quickly. Standing in her underwear. She looked in the mirror she looked like shit. Black makeup running down her cheeks and her wet hair sticking to her face and shoulders. Her body was so pale and murky you could see her veins in some places. She moaned at herself for being so stupid.

She grabbed toilet paper wiping off the makeup and stared into her face. This was definitely not her. She saw the girl in the mirror innocent and smart, she knew she couldn't be that smart her actions tonight proving that. She slipped into the long sleeve dress shirt it fell to her knees. She took off the heels and put them in the now empty tub with her clothing. She slid open the door and walked into the dark room. Only candels lit the room and she wondered if this happened to him before.

"girl," she heard hi voice before she felt his arm slip around hers to pull her down on a soft couch she didn't see. "drink more liquid" he stated handing her another bottle downing half of it. He handed her a blanket and she wrapped herself into it.

"thank you for this, I normally don't behave so…ignorantly" she said softly frowning before she felt something being put in her lap.

"we all make mistakes, eat." he replied getting up and leaving the room. She smiled lightly happy he didn't judge her too harshly. She ate the sandwich and fell asleep on the soft couch.

A/N OK this is the 1st chapter of CLUB HYPNOTIC tell me if you want more! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Also I have never done E and I'm not gonna mother you and tell you not to. But I will tell you I have a lot of friends who have and recently we were hanging out and they were on it, well her brother got very sick and he almost died in front of us. Please if you are going to do it be very careful ! His body went so pale and clammy we could see his veins so please. Be careful. Now as for Pot I have done pot and I like it very much, I recently quit because I am getting a job. Before you guys bash me for it, DON'T! I kno full well that it is illegal and yada yada yada. For me it was not addicting I quit cold turkey and im not going to say it's bad or good. And it was not a gateway drug for me. So leave me alone with harassing I quit didn't I? well anyway I DO NOT RECOMEND DRUGS AT ALL. I am merely stating an opinion. DRUG FREE IS THE WAY TO BE!


	2. Chapter 2

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By:sam

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the gang.

She awoke to bright light and groaned rolling over to suddenly fall on the floor. She got up and looked around everything from last night hit her smack in the face. She sighed rubbing her arms at the chilly air. Before cursing and looking around for her cell. She found it buzzing on a black marble bar. She saw it was Ayame calling she flipped it open quickly. "Ayame!? Where are you guys?"she asked a bit angry at the thought of them leaving her.

"Kagome! Thank god your ok! You crashed on the E. omg we are so fucking sorry! We should have never given it to you!" she listened to her friend sighing in slight annoyance.

"Ayame it's ok, nobody forced it down my throat I took it myself. Now where the fuck are you guys?" she cursed and bit her lip looking around. She smiled when she found her clothing folded and set nicely on a on the counter. She ran into the bathroom putting the phone on speaker to slip on her skirt. She didn't want to look tooo clubish sense it was a Sunday so she straightened out the dress shirt tucking it in and folding it so it looked almost normal.

"we went to get something to eat we got you something and are heading back now!" before she could say bye she got the dial tone. She growled and finished putting on her shoes. She grabbed her purse an applied a thin amount of eye liner and light lip gloss she smiled and put her hair into a pony tail with her bangs framing her face. She walked out and sighed looking around. She wrote a note promising to return the shirt. Then found a tv and sat to wait.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK SO MUCH BETTER!" came the peppy squeal from Ayame who wore the same thing from last night. She grinned as her friends all entered the suddenly crowded room. All chewing loudly on hamburgers.

"ya im good, so what we gonna do today?" she asked smiling at her friends. They all smiled pointing at Inuyasha. She looked at him with a blush remembering how she acted last night. She apologized for her behavior and he waved it off. She thanked god he didn't despise her.

"well I was thinking my dad owns this giant cabin lodge thingy in Fuji national forest the only shitty part is Sesshoumaru has to go. As a chaperone" he sounded like he was sick at the last part. The other groaned as well but sighed with oh wells.

"uh inu, who is Sesshoumaru?" she asked wondering who this Sesshoumaru was.

"uh, He's my Half brother and the owner of this club and a bunch of other clubs in Tokyo throughout japan. He is also the one who got you better apparently." he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"oh he doesn't sound that bad especialy if he helped me." she said a thoughtful look crossing her features.

"HAHA! No he took care of you because if the media found out they would have a field day, Teen gets Nasty trip in Club Hypnotic underage and irresponsible management?" he croaked out laughing she pulled a scowl on her face glaring at him before taking a bite of the burger she was holding. After they ate they drove her home and left saying they'd pick her up at 6. She quickly greeted her mom and lil bro before heading upstairs for a nice hot bubble bath with bath salt.

She relaxed and washed for as long as the water stayed hot before drying off to slip into yellow sweats that went to her knees and said rock star in black on the ass. And a white wife beater. She set the alarm on her phone to 5 before drifting into a deep deep deep sleep. She awoke to the ring of Spice girls -sound off for her alarm. She groaned and hit the button for it to go off. Yes she fully admits it, she had an uncanny obsession for the spice girls. Her favorite was strangely posh. Haha you were thinking baby spice! weren't you?

She stretched slowly getting out of bed checking to see if her hair was dry. It was still slightly damp so she threw it up in a ponytail quickly before heading back to her wardrobe to pull out her black suit case with silver stripes. She grabbed a few out fits and through them in before grabbing her necessities to go with. After packing which only took an hour she brushed her hair and straightened it putting on her standard light makeup deciding to go in what she was wearing except putting on a light black zip up. She told her mom she would be back in a few day and she'd call when she got their if there was service. She was a good daughter.

She ate a hot pocket while waiting for her friends. She smiled at the loud horn. She jumped up kissing her mother goodbye before heading out the door. Koga helping her with the suitcase she smiled as the familiar scent of pot laced through the van. She really liked the smell a lot. The back was a little crowded because inuyasha was in as well. They sat in a circle in the van passing the vanilla blunt around. Yes she decided to smoke with them. Soon she was laughing her ass off with the rest of them about nothing in particular stupid conversations actually made sense. She ended up falling asleep again on Ayame's lap and didn't wake up till they got there. When they got out, the first thing she noticed was the Silver BMW parked in front of the van. She grabbed her suitcase and followed inuyasha and the gang to the giant cabin/lodge.

When they got in they were greeted by a nice heated place. She sighed and plopped down on the couch infront of the fireplace sighing loudly. She heard a door close and inuyasha growl she turned to see everyone staring at the guy from last night who helped her.

"I don't give a shit what you do, just do not bother me , don't break anything , and do your drugs outside." he said before flipping open his phone and turning back through the door he came everyone stared and then chuckled. She wondered if they got along at all. She bit her lip deciding to keep those questions to herself. She waited for sango to come sit by her before she turned on the tv. It was spring but the snow still hadn't melted. She was glad because she knew it would make the trip more fun.

Her sango and Ayame talked and giggled before being shown to their room that was giant it had a couch a bed and and a recliner. They quickly decided to take turns on the bed since they would be their 3 nights and 4 days. Ayame got the bed tonight and she got the recliner while sango got the couch.

They all fell asleep quickly cuddling into their blankets away from the cold.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his room that morning rubbing his head from the headache he received after staying up and reading in the dim light of that blasted candle he thought would relax him. He was surprised to see inuyasha and the girl that he helped from the o.d. she suffered up at 7 and making coffee before him. Well at least the girl was fixing coffee while inuyasha was slumped on the stool leaning on the counter yawning. Both had yet to notice him in the hall door way.

He glance at what she wore quickly he almost smirked. She was wearing pink and black plaid flannel pj pants and a oversized shirt with a tribal pink and black heart. Inuyasha wore a red shirt and grey sweats his silver hair standing in every witch way his ears slumped slightly. He was in his nightwear as well but without the shirt his hair loose hanging around him lightly barely very slightly mussed. (black sweats). When they finaly noticed him it was his brother slight growl and a good morning from the girl.

"good morning Sesshoumaru, would you like a cup of joe?" she smiled pouring the mutt a cup before himself . He nodded his thanx and grabbed a spoonful of sugar and a little cream. He watched as she put the pot back on. And reached for the hot chocolate mix. He almost let his smirk pass again instead settling for lifting an eyebrow. He watched as she made her self a cup of hot chocolate before sitting down across from the mutt. She was such a kid. He sipped his coffee standing untill he heard the footfalls of the annoying perverted hippie coming down the hall sneezing. He walked in in purple hanes shirt and navy blue sweats groaning. The girl got up quickly fixing him a cup, apparently she knew how he liked his coffee adding things into it. The hippie smiled and grabbed the cup slurping before yelling when burning his tongue. Cue the Wolf demon. Koga walked in brown sweats on. No shirt. His nice tan glowing. ( a/n I like koga….hehe)

The girl made his cup as well before sitting back down smiling at them.

"you guys are up early. Suprising" she grined when they groaned but the hippie spoke.

"the lovely aroma of coffee awoke us my dear. Your such a wonderfull woman to do this for us. I could always show you my gratitude if you would just say yes" the hippie grinned getting a scowl and deep blush from the girl.

"NO YOU PERVERT! A thank you would be great!" she scowled again. The hippie smirked and smiled happily.

"thanks Kagome!" they all said in a unit. This made her happy and she smiled. The other wolf Demons and human came in shortly after. The wolf Demoness in a long red shirt that reached her knees with a black playboy bunny on the front. Smiled at them waving her hair in pigtails. She quickly kissed koga before sitting on his lap. While the girl handed her a cup with extra crème. While the girl sat next to the hippie instead of on him had her hair in a low ponytail and was wearing a maroon oversized shirt and black boxers. You can guess who made her cup.

He left after he rinsed his cup putting it on the dish wrack before walking off to the one of two showers.

At 11am the group excluding Sesshoumaru was finaly done showering and ready to go to the ski lodge for the last week of snow before it was all melted away. Kagome dressed for boarding smiled as she snapped her board to her feat. She personally preferred snow boarding while every one except her sango and inuyasha liked boards while the rest preffered skiing. She was surprised when they decided to race loser had to buy dinner for everyone. So there the entire group stood at the top of the hill waiting for the go.

She heard go and she immediately jumped leaning forward with her body. She felt the cold wind smack her face as she raced down dodging the trees. She consciously looked to see how she was doing. She saw miroku just behind her but when he looked at her he ran into a tree. She laughed before shifting to avoid a rock. She was head to head with Inuyasha and she grinned at him before shifting to jump up and she grabbed her board before landing completing her trick. Inuyasha fell behind her and she grinned she loved to win. He weight shifted and she felt something swish by her left taking her. She looked in surprise to see long silver hair on a jet black snow board take her. Was that Sesshoumaru? She gasped before grinning she was not losing this! She shifted again pushing forward the sound of the ice beneath her kishhhh. She squinted as she focused as they were coming upon another jump before the finish. She watched as he beat her to it and she gasped slightly when he did a 360 back touch. Turning and kicking the board behind him tapping it before landing to skid to a stop. She did her trick a simple touch and lift before she landed skidding to a stop 10 ft from him. She faintly heard inuyasha cursing as he slid to a stop just barely 2 ft behind her.

A minute or so passed before miroku came in last groaning with sango helping him laughing at the giant lump and scratch on his cheek. She removed her goggles and board before looking back at Sesshoumaru who already was walking back to the lodge jet black board in hand. She watched his back untill it disappeared behind a giant pile of snow. And so the afternoon progressed untill the sun started to set and the resort was closing they all were smiling there cheeks slightly turned red from the sun on the snow. They all piled back into mirokus van it was kinda packed due to the snow gear but they didn't car removing their snow jackets to make more room. Everyone in their shirts and pants. They cracked open a case of corona's and a bottle of jager with 6 shot glass's. they partied in the back of the van at the lodge. Since they couldn't drink inside.

They played truth or dare except whenever you refused to do the dare or tell the truth you had to take a shot. And since kagome was goody two shoes she was drunk as a skunk. She consumed 2 coronas and 8 shots. Her world was swirling and her vision blurred slightly. And she was hot as fuck. Miroku and sango ended up in the front of the van making out while Ayame and Koga went back inside to Koga's bedroom. And since inuyasha shared the room he couldn't go back inside. So they kept drinking and laughing untill they latterly couldn't walk. They hiccupped as they laughed about random things. Miroku kicked them out of the van to do god knows what with sango. They stumbled out hiccupping their anger. Laughing as they ended up saying there sentences wrong. They stumbled through the lcabins front door accidently slamming it loudly. They giggled mindlessly when kagomes eyes went huge and she put her finger up and was all like SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. They laughed loudly and stupidly before falling onto the couch.

They talked loudly to each other untill she passed out on the couch arm draped awkwardly over the side and her leg tossed awkwardly over the end. And Inuyasha passed out infront of the fireplace one leg dangerously close to the fire. And his arms sprawled out.

(a/n OK second chapter is up! Tell me if you guys like it. And REVIEW or else no more chapters! Also, I discontinued The Bermuda's Secret because I got writers block and I tried but couldn't get into it. So here is this! REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3

_CLUB HYPNOTIC_

_By: Sam _

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the gang but I do own the plot. _

_He awoke at 6 am and growled when he couldn't go back to sleep. His damn brother and his group of drunk'n friends kept him up till 1. He snarled and threw back the covers walking to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He relaxed letting his muscles ease his tension and he got out grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. (a/n omg hot wet sesshy……*groans*) he walked into his room deciding he would stay in today and work on his lap top to finish some business. Even though it was his vacation he was a workaholic. He put on some grey sweats and a black shirt letting his hair dry naturaly. He went down stairs deciding to be as loud as possible. He slammed his door and the kitchen cupboards loudly. He heard a moan and looked into the living room to see the girl sprawled awkwardly on the couch move slightly. Her shirt was rather lifted. Exposing her creamy stomach. And her hips due to her jeans. He noticed a small scar under her belly button. Which he noted was an innie. He felt a pinch of remorse for the hangover he knew she was having but totally changed when he saw the mutt sprawled by the fire place. He smirked opening the fridge and getting out the coffee supplies. He slammed it shut and watched them both move and groan. _

_He saw the girl lift her head but immediately slam it down as the su n from the window was in her eyes. She moaned and found the pillow shoving it ontop of her head. He 'accidently' dropped a coffee mug and watched them both jump up groaning from her and angry cursing from the mutt. They both looked in his direction one of anger and one of pain. He smirked at them and raised the pot. Watching their faces go to happiness. The girl got up on her feat first her hair messy. And fixing her shirt. She walked over and bent to pick up the glass that he dropped. She threw it away before getting up and steadying herself on the corner. She smiled half heartedly at him before making herself a cup of hot chocolate. She looked at him nervously for a second befor eopening her dark pinkish red lips. _

"_do you have any advil or asprin or something?" she asked shyly biting her bottom lip. He nodded and walked to his room coming back with a big prescription bottle of 800mg Ibuprofen. He gave her the bottle. She took out two and went to hand it back to him. _

"_your friends are going to need it. She smiled slightly and nodded. Inuyasha pouted making his own coffee cursing when he spilt some burning his pinky. She handed him two of the pain killers and they sat quietly at the table waiting for the other to wake up. After her first cup she made a second one not fully satisfied. She grabbed a piece of bread to eat as well. He finished and went back to his room to work. _

_She moaned the pain still pounded in her head. It wasn't till noon everyone else got up. They were fine which pissed her off. They didn't have hangovers. She let them make there own coffee. And inuyasha recovered quickly because he was a damn half demon, lucky sob. They were all up for going to the lodge again and she groaned. Telling them she was going to stay behind and she'd do something with them when they got back. She walked to the bathroom after they left stripping quickly and setting the water to hot. She stepped in letting the hot water burn into her skin. She winced at first until she got used to it. Soo the steam circulating around her made her feel groggy she smiled as the heat relaxed her body. She got out and was shocked when she noticed she took a 2 hour shower. She stepped out shivering slightly from the change of temperature. She walked down the hall sleepily rubbing her eyes. Until she bumped into something a scarlet blush lit up her face when she noticed it was Sesshoumaru. She stuttered but failed instead pushing past to quickly enter there room. When inside she let out her breath putting her hand to her forehead. She was soooo embarrassed thanking go no one would ever know. _

_She went to her suit case and put her dirty cloths in the bag with the rest. She realized this was the last night and felt a weird pang not wanting to go home. She pulled on a pair of green and pink booty shorts and a pink and green matching bra. She slipped on a black wife beater and some pink sweats before climbing on the bed to fall asleep quickly. She awoke to her alarm going off on her phone she checked the time it was only 4 she got up and padded down the hall to the kitchen fetching herself a piece of bread. She noticed Sesshoumaru on the couch staring into a laptop. She hid her grin and decided to annoy him a bit. She creeped silently behind him holding her bread between her teeth with her hands raised. Right when she was about to pounce he spun his head around shocked she jumped back with a shriek bread falling on the couch. "Boo" he said looking at her with a blank expression before holding up the piece of bread she dropped. She scowled at him before sitting next to him grabbing the bread._

"_sooo, whatcha doin?" she asked tearing off a piece and popping it into her jaws. _

"_working" he stated eyes side glancing at the girl legs curled beneath her. _

"_aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" she asked chewing and swallowing tearing another piece rolling it into a ball before popping it into her mouth._

"_yes, I am merely getting ahead." he said trying to pay attention to the papers he was going over. As she processed his sentence thinking of something to say. _

"_so I guess your kind of a workaholic huh?" she asked continuing her strange bread process. _

"_is it truly a crime to want to succeed thoroughly?" he asked but stated. She looked a bit taken. Before reading the words on the screan. _

"_no, I just wondered that's all." she said lightly looking into the flames in the pit. Her Carmel brown eyes reflected the flames. "so you own Club Hypnotic?" she asked not removing her eyes from the flames. And his eyes not removing from her. _

"_yes, along with other clubs throughout Japan" he said watching as she took the last piece of her bread and popped it in her mouth chewing silently. Her face was thoughtful, after she swallowed she turned back to him tilting her head to look at him. He felt slightly unnerved by the way she studied him. _

"_do you ever take time to actualy have fun? You seem slightly tense." she smiled lightly. He felt a bit tense around this human that's for sure getting slightly angry that she was getting to him. He quickly decided to end this conversation._

"_that is none of your business girl." he snapped in harsh voice. He succeeded she looked startled and turned away from him b ut didn't leave settling for switching the tv on to Lifetime. While she watched tv he tried to regain his composure and work but failed watching her from the corner of his eye. He gave up trying to work and shut the laptop deciding to see what was so interesting on the tv. She looked at him and blushed before getting up. He lifted an eyebrow in question. She smiled and left she came back a moment later with his shirt folded in hand. _

"_thanks for letting me borrow this. I washed it so it's clean" she said holding the shirt out for him. He grabbed it from her and nodded his head in recognition she smiled and sat back down flipping through the channels. She got up a lil bit later and headed to the kitchen where she rumbled through the cabinets he continued watching the news . He smelt food after a bit she was cooking. Hn. He smelt chicken frying when he decided to watch her cook he got up and sat at the counter watching her cook with a blank expression. She fried the chicken and cooked potatoes and some corn. After she finished she smiled and set the table in the dining room. And as if on cue when she set the last plate down in stormed her friends loud and laughing._

_The only difference was the woman that came in with them. She almost looked like an older sister of the girl setting the table. She had long Onyx hair that was straightened and hung a bit past her breasts but wasn't layered like the girls. She had pale skin and blackish brown eyes compared to the girls honey brown. The woman looked preppy with her hair down and tight Baby phat jeans with brown furry boots that covered over her pants. (those kind of boots reminds me of Chubaka lol like someone killed him and made boots) she wore a revealing brown shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage and a brown fuzzy hooded jacket. Her nails long and French tipped. Kagome looked at the girl in question that's when her friends noticed the table. _

"_WOOT! Yes I have the munchies hella bad!" miroku hollered sitting down automatically fork and knife in both hands. _

"_wow kagome this looks great!" Ayame said dragging a nodding koga to sit by her. While sango smiled and hugged her sitting next to miroku. Inuyasha blushed and looked at the girl._

"_uh Kagome this is Kikyo I invited her to come hang out she helped me when I couldn't get my ski's off because it was stuck, so uh yeah do we have enough for her to join." he asked blushing as the girl-Kikyo smiled at him. Kagome nodded and waved to the girl. Feeling incredibly stupid. She had a huge crush on inuyasha and he brought some other girl here! And she made a dinner! She felt so stupid but she was polite and grabbed an extra chair. And plate. Sesshoumaru sat next to koga and then there was one seat left in between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She tried to keep her cool as she served them when she got to Kikyo she noticed the stuck up look and got slightly angry at her attitude. _

"_uh sorry but I'm a vegetarian" she said snottily holding her hand up. Which kagome wanted to grab and snap backwards to break her arm. Instead kagome smiled and nodded asking if she wanted salad and what dressing she wanted. "yes and I would like some Italian dressing and if I could some white wine?" she asked smiling flirtily with inuyasha dismissing her like a servant when she got her food she was shaking in anger almost spilling the wine when Kikyo held out her cup. She fed everyone and sat down in between inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that's when everyone began eating and talking. She couldn't help but watch desperately at the girl and inuyasha. She felt the pang in her chest tighten as they continued smiling at each other. She tried to eat but ended up only taking a few bites of her potatoes. She mostly just kept drinking the wine and watching the couple. _

_Sesshoumaru saw and felt every emotion that ran through the girl, kagome was jealous and embarrassed and pissed off and sad all at one time. Her scent attaking his nose and he worried slightly if the girl would snap, stabbing the girl with the fork she gripped tightly. He watched her try to ignore them and eat but instead drank half the bottle of wine. She was about to pour herself another glass and he touched her arm. Reminding her to calm down it was after all her 6__th glass in less than a half hour. The dinner lasted an hour and he knew it must have been hell to the girl._

_When the girl finaly left everyone was in the living room and kagome sat stiffly on the couch her eyes glued to the tv. _

"_thanks inuyasha I had a great time, tell your little friend I said thanks for dinner" she smiled at him and kissed his lips. She growled sliently flipping through the channels quickly._

"_wow, wasn't she amazing? Oh kagome she said thanks." he said smiling as he leaned on the closed door. Miroku was first to agree she 'was a total babe' and sango and Ayame said she was 'ok' while koga agreed with miroku. 'she was hella fine' he smirked and she forced herself to shrug. She jumped when inuyasha jumped and shouted for joy. _

"_YES, SHE TEXT ME!" he smiled brightly while kagomes heart was squeezing and falling to pieces before her. Thinking wrly ….so this is what a 'crush' felt like. She whimpered and no body heard except the club owner who sat watching from the kitchen stool. Kagome sighed and said she was going to bed. She got up and headed to the shower. He went to his room as well and focused his demon hearing on the girl. Past the shower running he could hear her sobbing. Well not sobbing but whimpers and ragged breathing. He could also smell the salt. He tried to tune her out while he again typed away on his laptop he growled when he couldn't instead he put his lap top away and decided to pack leaving out an outfit for tomorrow. _

_After he packed his things he through himself on the bed laying on his back head resting on his hands. He breathed in deeply her scent calm once again as she was sleeping. He listened intently on her breathing untill the other girls went in the room to sleep. He groaned and closed his eyes opening the window he loved the cold. His room felt like an ice box and he slept on top of the covers. _

_She awoke in the dead of the night getting up to use the bathroom. She walked out after washing her hands and shivered when she past Sesshoumarus room. The door was cracked and she decided she would go in to close the window she knew had to be open. She was shocked when she peaked in to see a topless Sesshoumaru lying on the bed asleep and content. She shivered and crept in to shut the window that was open. When it was shut she crept back out and shut the door with a huf. Inside lay a smirking Sesshoumaru who just opened it back up. _

_Kagome wasn't tired and decided she would pack quietly and listen to her ipod. Yes she took another shower while she waited for the others to awake. She put on a light black hoodie with a nor cal star in silver on the back. Under was a black lacy bra and a red tank top. She wore black booty shorts and a pair of skinny washed out gray jeans with ripped knees. She laced her converse up with her red shoe laces and smiled putting on her eyes liner and lip gloss brushing her hair to leave it down. She sat in the living room with drivers handbook she was studying to get her license. She read and listened to her music (rob zombie's living dead girl) she bobbed her head lightly as she read. When the others awoke she had the coffee pot on and a batch of cookies freshly made. She sat munching on her cookie and drinking her hot cocoa on the couch letting the others serve themselves. _

_\_

_After everyone loaded there bags is was about time to head home Kikyo ended up coming by in her White VW slug bug. She controlled her emotions a bit better instead sending off a fosty aura that said 'don't fuck with me' look untill Kikyo kissed inuyasha and left. She growled when inuyasha looked like he was infatuated and grew even more hateful as throughout the ride back he just kept talking about her. Kikyo is so sweet, Kikyo is so hot, Kikyo is so nice, Kikyo is so talented , Kikyo Kikyo KIKYO. She finaly snapped and barked out at him. "YA YOU HAVE A CRUSH WE GET IT!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled in his ears which he winced and his ears flattened he said a quiet sorry while every one stared at her like she had grown 3 heads. And the rest of the 2 hour trip was silent. _

_(A/N ok chapter 3 is up. Hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE your reviews give me motivation to keep writing!)_


	4. Chapter 4

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and company. I wish I did but I dnt….DNT RUB IT IN!

He woke with a snap it had been 2 days since the snow trip he had been on with his half brother and friends. He got up and immediately headed to the shower going over things he had to do in his head while letting his shower wash him. He growled lightly his chest rumbling with its vibrations as he thought of how busy he would be for the next week until he had a business trip to Palm Spring California in the USA. He was thinking of expanding to the country and his club might go up there. He was scheduled for a 7am flight take off and that bugged him sense everyone knows you have to be there at least an hour early to go through the security and baggage checks. The other crappy part was it was scheduled on a Monday morning! He had already had his secretary by him new clothing and pack for the week he would spend.

He dressed quickly and headed to the club to meet with some of his clients interested in buying shares. He growled low when he could still smell the girls scent, only faint but it was still there to remind him of the strange and peculiar girl. At the meating he was forced to try and keep his focus. And of course the most infuriating person finaly came to release him from her thought. Inuyasha ended up going to the meating explaining how he owned half of the company when he turns 21. Succeeding in throwing him into a fit of rage. Sesshoumaru growled loudly erupting his train of speech. As they went out of the room and the door shut with a soft click he moved quicker then lightning. His claws slightly elongated and wrapped around his throat pinning him to the wall. He snarled in his face claws sinking slowly into his throat little tiny droplets of blood pooling forth at each claw tip.

"Mutt, this is my company by the time You are 21 I will have found a way around fathers stupid pitiful contract and you will not touch my company." he spit out eyes slightly bleeding red. Inuyasha let out a strangled growl. Before struggling out words that made him drop him.

"Father Will Never let you run the company Without fist producing a mate and or pup. And you are to much of a Cold son of a bitch (a/n lol literally…think about haha) " inuyasha coughed as he fell to the floor glaring at his brother who stood rigidly straight. With a evil smirk on his face.

"alright half breed, if you are so sure of yourself. Let us make a bet" he looked at his half breed brother with the most devious thought running across his mind.

"no woman would want you and I will bet my Half of the company on it." inuyasha said growling lifting his hand. Not knowing he would be making a deal that not only sealed his fate but that of a certain young girl.

"and I shall bet allowing you to co-own the company with me. All rights included." Sesshoumaru said confidant in himself. He never lost anything he bet. EVER. He grabbed his filthy half brothers hand shaking once squeezing untill he could hear the bones starting to crack under the pressure. Before he let inuyasha rip his hand away with a smirk. He told the bord members that they would continue this meeting tomorrow because the shape inuyasha was in, bleeding and broken handed. Would not be good publicity. As he drove home in his silver bwm. He smirked to himself calling his PI (private investigator).

"Detective Nakagawa I Would like you to get me everything you can on a Girl named Kagome Higurashi 18 years old. ….why? Just do it Naraku and I will give you that pay increase you have been begging for" he hissed and hung up smirking. He always got what he wanted. And he knew this would be no different because there was no way in 7 hells that he would let his brother run any piece of the company. He smirked as he turned on his current cd Better off alone - by Smile empty soul. He drummed his fingers lightly with the song until he arrived back to his condo. He walked in and put his brief case on the kitchen counter. The kitchen was gigantic with black marble counters and a oak hardwood flooring. His Fridgerator was a newer model black with titanium sidings. And a small one person black oak table against the wall. A painting of Fruit above it. He walked to the Espresso machine on the counter beside a silver toaster. He made himself a cup of joe and read the newspaper he grabbed before he went in. he silently walked into the living room which was in a red and white setting. The carpet was a deep red with White leather cochs facing a giant plasma flat screen hd tv that hung perfectly alighned on his wall. The small coffee table not far from the couch held a few magazines and a tiny bonsai tree that the maid kept watered along with anyother plants in his home. He turned the gigantic black speaker on either side of the tv on with a click listening to the music he preffered. Which no one was allowed to know. Because most people would find it odd that such a classy man liked alternativ and rock. His two favorite bands were all that was in the massive 20 cd changer. Skillet and Smile empty soul. He currently switched it to Comatose by skillet.

He went into the bathroom to take a shower before putting his plan into action. The bathroom, can you guess?, was also Gigantic. With a giant Spa tub and Separate shower that could fit 5 people and had 3 shower heads that all pointed in the center. He stripped and went in. this was his favorite feature of his home the intense pressure soothed his muscles. And the heat steamed through the room. When he got out he put his clothing in the hamper and went to his room not bothering with wrapping a towel around his waist. Only thing he was doing while walking was drying his silver hair softly so it wouldn't get dead ends. (a/n lol who would have thought the great lord would ever worry about dead ends!?) he walked in to hid room it was a black and white theme white carpet and a gigantic bed with a black comforter with silver lining in the center of the room. Dark cherry would dresser in front of the bed. On the side of the bed infront of the gigantic window looking out over the city and as the back drop of the city was the mountain now cast in the glow of the sunset. He stared at its magnificent as he slid into a pair of greay sweats ass he started to work out in front of the window the sunset setting him aglow. (YUMMY).

She yawned and stretched her white tank top rising slightly as she looked around the pink room that was now packed into box's. only her computer desk her mattress and dresser remained in the room. As the rest of the box's were in the hall. She grabbed a blanket out of the box and plopped down on her mattress with her cell in hand. She text sango first.

Sent: hey sango! Just finished packing.

Received: awesome are we still gonna have miroku move everything?

Sent: hell yeah I'm gonna get my car tomorrow, but I need him to move the dresser and mattress and stuff.

Received: ok what time do you want us to be over there?

Sent: uh? Noon? Cause my mom was gonna fill the tank before giving it to me. Im so excited!

Received: ok. And I am to! You get to drive me around now! Lol

Sent: if your ass has the gas money! Jk lol

Received: lol ok well im gonna call miroku so ttyl!

Sent: k love ya ttyl!

She flipped her EnV 2 shut and cuddled with her white seal stuffed animal until she fell asleep. She though about how much and how quickly her life was changing. She got an apartment a block away from Tokyo University so she could be closer to her class's and her mom was giving her a car. She sighed thinking of everything she had to do tomorrow. She was to start her witnessing job in 3 weeks, a week after she got off her vacation. That she still needed to find someone to go with. She was thinking about taking sango or Ayame but they both started there jobs that weekend. She finaly though of Shiori a sweet half demon girl she had met her sophomore year and hung out with once in a while. She sent her a text to call her in the morning before she fell asleep.

She woke up to a loud ringing noticing it was her alarm she jumped up. She folded the blanket and stuffed it into one of her boxes along with the stuffed animal before grabbing some cloths and undies to take a super quick shower since it was already 11. God she was so lazy. She washed quickly before throwing on a plain white baby t and a pair of stone washed blue hip huggers. She put her hair into a high pony tail and tied her black fallen skater shoes on quick. Jumping down the stairs two at a time. It was already 11: 30. She almost cried when her mom gave her the 'you're a grown woman now' speech before she handed her the keys. She quickly unlocked the red 2005 Saturn sunfire her mother gave her. And started organizing the box's into the back and trunk. She was just finished with putting the last box she could fit in when Miroku , sango, Koga and Ayame rolled up in Miroku's van. She showed them what she needed to be halled in the van and every one cleared the way for miroku and koga to lift the giant dresser down the stairs and into the van. Next koga took apart the computer desk to fit in the van along with the tv. The last thing left was her bed frame which they barely stuffed in. meaning they would have to come back for the mattress and 15 box's she couldn't fit.

Koga Ayame ended up having to stay behind with her mother because they couldn't fit her in either van nor car. When they finaly got to the apartment her and sango brought the boxes in and directed them to the bedroom where they unloaded there crap. First load to pack and unload took and 1 and a half. When they went back they loaded the mattress and box's she told her mom goodbye with tears and hugs before she left pinching her brother. They unloaded the rest and helped her set up the stuff deciding that she would put the tv in the small living room so she didn't have to buy one on her entertainment center she bought from her grandma Kaede for 20. Sang helped her hook it up and put into the entertainment center.

The guys were in the room with Ayame pointing where to put the bed and dresser and computer desk. Which took about 3 hours because the guys argued over how to put the things together untill Ayame forced them to read the instructions. They were exhausted and layed on the living room floor because she didn't have any couch's yet. Ayame helped her set the kitchen. And sango was in charge of decorating hammring loudly as she nailed family pictures and paintings to the walls. Kagome was currently in the bathroom which was a little small. It held a bath/shower and sink and toilet that was all. The mirror opened and she put in medications and things you would usualy find. She set up the dark navy sun and moon shower curtain set up. And placing her shampoo and soap and stuff in the shower. She finished and walked out seeing sango still hammering away. While Ayame was putting stuff in the fridge. While Koga and Miroku sat on the floor in front of the entertainment center playing her ps2. They were jamming on guitar hero 2. She growled at them and they said nothing continuing playing heart shaped box on hard. She sat on the floor putting her dvds and games into the entertainment center while they argued and tried to make each other mess up. When the girls were finished they sat on the kitchen counter talking.

"wow that was time consuming" Ayame yawned and looked at the time. It was 6pm. Whoa time went by quick.

"dang even with all the crap we helped set up it still looks empty" sango said looking around. She was right it definitely needed more. But that had to wait for another couple weeks till she started her job.

"I know I still need couchs and a table and some more dish ware" she laughed stating the obvious. She had to admit it was smart buying groceries though.

"I think we have some old couch's in our basement you could have. And we have like a standing lamp and book shelf if you want since you have a million books." Ayame said off handedly still in the middle of another yawn. While sango stared at her stupidly.

"why didn't you say so, MIROKU LETS GO! Were going to get more stuff from ayames!"sango yelled tossing kagomes keys at her. They groaned turning off the game and staggiling through the door.

"kagome you so owe us" and so the night continued with them loading and unloading a 3 person sofa that was black leather and a matching love seat. While kagome loaded a standing floor lamp. They decided not to get the boox case cause they were to tired. They all ended up crashing at her apartment because it was 9 when they finished.

She awoke once again to her phone but this time someone was calling she looked at the id and noticed it was Shiori. She groaned into the phone.

"Good morning Shiori" she groaned with a yawn.

"oh hey Kagome you left a text but I lost my phone so whats up?" she asked her shy voice asked.

"yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go on vacation with me.?" kagome was in the middle of another yawn looking at the tickets lating on her dresser.

"uh sure. When is it?" Shiori asked timidly.

"uh this coming Monday for 2 weeks." she said hoping she would still go.

"oh ok where to?" she asked a little energy in her voice.

"palm springs California in the US" she said weakly. And heard Shiori gasped.

"IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!" she squealed into the phone.

"kool so I want to go shopping for the trip will you go with me today? Since it's already Friday" she asked while getting up and pushing sango awake and the others groaned.

"ok no problem. How about noon? Do you want me to come over?" Shiori asked in the phone going back to being shy.

"oh uh I moved so how bout I pick you up?" she asked hhearing another o.

"ok well im gonna get ready see ya!" Shiori said.

"ok bye" kagome yawned and watched as everyone stood around. The guys popping there backs. And groaning. Saying they owed her. She grinned she heard that 20 times already. She said goodbye as they all struggled out the door hugging her and saying they would hang out tomorrow. She smiled her friends were the greates.

(A/N ok chapter 4 up it was kinda boring but it will get better next chapter I just had to get this out of the way. REVIEW!)


	5. Chapter 5

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the gang….DUH.

She ended being slightly late picking up Shiori when she ended up falling asleep when she was reading a book. When she picked up Shiori she smiled and apologized before they both headed to the mall talking about the trip. They went into a few stores and bought cloths they though were cute and they reached no fear. And they were trying swim suits on modeling for each other an she ended up embarrassed when inuyasha 's brother ended up walking by and glimpsed at her. She blushed and waved a hello through the glass before turning quickly to hide inside the room. When she came out Shiori was looking at her like she had grown 2 heads. She sweat dropped and said she didn't want to talk about it. She tried on the dark grren camo bikini and she thought it looked cool with the wrap that came with it so that was her first buy. Shiori bought a white bikini with black polka dots. Her short silver hair spiked out made her look awesome in it. Her violet eyes shined as she looked over herself. She bought it and they moved to the next store they each wanted to get 3 bikinis for the trip.

At the next store call Rose Bud's Shiori was the first to try on a violet bikini with little black beeds that hung down on the top piece. It matched her eyes so she bought it quickly . Shiori was very small and tiny she was 5'3 and very pale her violet eyes and silver hair clearly stating she was a demon. (Shiori is a full demon in this fic) her hair cut short and spiked made her look like a pixy. While kagome had a more of a pale golden tan. She tried on a blac two piece that looked kind of fancy it had lace fore the bottoms on the sides that showed her hips and the top was slightly see through but not realy and instead of strings it was lacey material that tied on the top. She got it and they rummaged through trying to find one more suit. Shiori held up a plain pink suit and tried it on. She didn't like it and put it back instead finding ablack bikini with purple pin strips and purple hearts over the nipple part. She laughed and tried it on, it actualy looked realy cute so she bought it with a smile. Kagome looked through and found a red bikini that had cross's on the breasts and said life guard on the ass. She tried it on and bought it laughing lightly. She soon forgot about her embarrassing moment with the older brother. And was laughing with Shiori about random things as they picked out matching sun dresses hers was black with a white waist ribbon while Shiori's was white with black. When they finished they headed to the food court and shared a mini pizza. When she dropped Shiori off she invited her to hango out on Saturday or tomorrow but she had to pack and stuff for the trip because Sunday she would be at church with her mother.

Kagome drove home humming to cold buy Crossfade that was playing on the cd inuyasha burnt her. It was almost 5 when she got home so she decided to order a small Hawaiian pizza and jumped in the shower. When she got out she was still humming happy she hung out with Shiori. She heard the knock and cursed.

"JUST A MINUTE!" she shouted as she rushed into her room throwing on a black wife beater and grey sweats not bothering with anything else as she rushed to the door her hair wet and dripping around her. She swung the door open an apologetic smile already plastered on with the money in hand. But who she saw she was definitely not expecting. She stood shocked for a minute.

"expecting someone?" came the completely stoic voice of Sesshoumaru. As she watched his gaze drift over her appearance. She blushed and stumbled.

"uh the pizza guy, hehe….and your not him…." she stuttered then could have slapped herself. Of course he wasn't the pizza guy. She scowled at her self not noticing the quirked eyebrow he was giving her. \

"are you going to let me in or are we just going to stand here?" he said a hint of impatiens in his voice. She squeaked and held the door open before shutting it quietly wondering how the hell Sesshoumaru knew where she lived.

"uh, I kind of just through this on cause I thought you were the pizza guy, I was in a rush so you can wait while I change." she said before walking back down the tiny hallway.

He decided it was time to set his plan into action when he spotted the girl in a camo bikini at the mall. He had to admit she didn't look like a girl in that swim wear. He had gotten all the dirt on the girl and decided she wouldn't hurt his publicity if anything compliment it. He was going to date her just to spite inuyasha, how he hated the wretched mutt. He suppressed a growl. He was also delighted to see her when he opened the door in just a black wife beater that clung to her breasts because of the wetness of her body and water from her hair. He wasn't particulary bothered by that giving him being a guy after all. Tonight he was going to announce to her she WILL be his girlfriend.

He waited and after a few minutes she came out wearing the same gray sweats and a yellow wife beater including bra. The wife beater had a smiley face on it. And he quirked a brow at her child like style. Her wet hair was in a pony tail this time and had some strands framing her face. She smiled politely walking into the small kitchen. He noticed the place was set up but was obviously lacking in trinkets.

"Would you like something to drink? I have bottled water uh and cherry pepsi?" she offered taking a bottle of water out. He shook his head and waited for her to sit in the other couch. When she did she nodded at him.

"Higurashi how much do you despise my brother?" he asked a shocked look coming across her features at his blatant speech.

"I don't despise inuyasha! He's my best friend!" she said with a semi glare on her face as she defended the half breed. He lifted his brow again amused by her spark of anger.

"oh even though he knew pof your crush and plainly had another girl about and kissed her infront of you, like your emotions were trash to be replaced with a shiny new toy?" he said unemotionally watching her aura as it turned angry then hurt. He saw her eyes darken slightly at the memory.

"and you presume I would hate him for just a fling?" she said trying to defend herself. But was a sinking ship.

"oh? So he didn't mention Kikyo was staying here for the summer with an uncle?" he said knowing this would upset her. It worked her eyes looked shocked hurt and angry at the same time. Watering slightly.

"no. he didn't. why do you care anyway Sesshoumaru!?" she barked at him a tear running down her beat red face. In anger and humiliation. A knock was heard and she got up swiftly snatching the money from the counter. Shoving the door open letting it bang against the door. The pizza guy looked shocked and slightly intimidated as she snatched the pizza box from him throwing the money in his face and slamming the door on him. He stared as she almost threw the box on the counter. "WANT A SLICE?!" she asked in a raised tone. He stood and glared at the girl her attitude was a bit to much.

"I do not care for the half breed. I wanted to tell you that you will be my 'girlfriend' if you agree it will piss him off. wouldn't you like revenge?" he towered over her in the kitchen standing glaring at her. She thought about it and in her anger made the only decision she could when being so hurt by her crush. She wanted him to feel jealous. And what would be more hurtfull then trading him in for his own brother.

"fine." she snapped quietly. "so, pizza?" she asked still angry but felt slightly better after her tantrum. He smirked and decided it was the least he could do for the girl he was going to use to crush inuyasha. He grabbed the paper plate and put a piece on it. She did the same except putting ranch on her plate. They both sat on the couch in silence watching House. "what a heartless jerk" she commented. And he quirked a brow.

"he merely states the obvious and does his job nothing else" he said and she glared at him.

"he could at least be polite." she said. And he nodded. "so want to come over tomorrow me and my friends are going to the movies and dinner?" she said staring at the tv.

"I have work." he stated he didn't realy, but he hated her friends. The only one he remotely liked was kouga because he hated inuyasha as well.

"inuyasha is going." she said slightly a bit of hurt in her tone. He noticed and looked at the girl.

"fine what time?" s=he questioned staring at her in the corner of his eye looking over her body for two reasons, to look at his new 'girlfriends' assets and assess her attitude.

"5 we are going to see the twilight premier.. And dress nice we are going somewhere nice for dinner, inuyasha treat." she said with a slight snarl at the end of her sentence. He nodded getting up she looked at him and already guessed he was leaving.

"alright I will pick you up at 4:45 be ready." he said as he walked to the door opening it and taking his keys from his pockets. .

" bye Sess." she smirked at him and he quirked a brow. She smirked at him and wiggled her fingers with a sarcastic smile. He glared before saying his parting.

"bye,…… girl." she growled as he walked out the door. She snarled and went to grab another slice plopping down and switching it to family guy. After a few moments she processed exactly what she just agreed to, and what would any logical person do? She fainted falling face first into the pizza. If any one would have walked in they would have thought the girl dead. When she woke from the faint spell she coughed because the pizza sause was sticking to her nose. She groaned a lump in her throat forming. She didn't hate inuyasha, did she? She thought about it while she washed her face free of the pizza that attacked her. She wondered what it would be like to date Sesshoumaru even if it was just to spite inuyasha. She groaned knowing she got herself into a big mess.

She shifted in the mirror before deciding to just sleep it off. She went to bed with a heavy heart. And awoke with a yelp as she rolled off her bed. She groaned picking herself up and looking at the time 10am she groaned and wanted to back to bed. She was so fucking lazy. But a knock sounded on her tour she cursed before getting to the door to see sango and miroku standing there staring at her with smiless.

"DAMN can you say LAZY? It 10." sango said loudly brushing past her into her apartment. While miroku just smiled at her.

"what were you doing last night? Looks like fun" miroku wiggled his eye brows and she punched him in the arm. He owed and went in to sit on the couch automatically turning on the tv to watch Saturday morning cartoons. (a/n im 16 and I still love Saturday morning cartoons lol :P) she laughed and went to the bathroom to see a girl with giant knots in her hair and bags under hey eyes she screamed at her reflection before slamming the bathroom door shut. She quickly rammed a brush through her hair after 5 minutes of working the damn tangles she smiled now only her face looked tired.

"sango im gonna take a shower ill be out in a bit. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge" she called from the bathroom and sango uh huhed loudly. When she finished she looked into the mirror cursing. She would have to walk to her room in a towel because she forgot to grab cloths. She decided to blow dry her hair today when she was done she brushed it until it was nice and tangle free. She left it down and wrapped the towel around her before throwing her cloths into the hamper. She quickly slammed the door open and rushed into her room before the pervert could see she was only in a towel.

She slipped on a neon green thong with a black skull on the front and a matching neon green bra she found a black top top so she through it on along with some grey jean Capri's. she laced up her converse high tops that had the green shoe laces and put her hair into a high pony tail with bangs framing her face. She put on a few plastic rings that had little designs in them and some black gel bracelets on one wrist.

She left her room and headed back to the bathroom and she opened the make up drawer. She put on some cover up to cover her bags and eyeliner with a touch of mascara and chapstick. She looked at herself to make sure she looked ok before entering the living where sango and miroku sat eating left over pizza and arguing about what show was better Family guy or south park. She laughed and quickly said south park.

"kenny is badass" she laughed while Sango agreed.

"but quagmire is the shit" miroku whined before doing his quagmire impression. "giggidy giggidy GOO ALRIGHT!" he said before laughing. They all laughed and smiled at the pervert.

"alright quagmire so what we doing untill we gotta go play 'dress up'" kagome asked using her fingers for quotation marks.

"how about we go to the skate park?" sango asked in a prod. They all agreed and kagome went to get her Volcom bord from a box in her room. She hadn't skate in forever and definitely wanted to see if she could still drop the boul. They all went in Miroku's van and before they went into the skate park they lit a joint to get them focused. Well and to have more fun. It always felt better while high. They walked through the park seeing about 20 kids ranging from 13-20. They saw koga was there with his red line. He wasn't into boards he liked bikes. He was with the biker crowd. That included 4 people 5 including him. They didn't see Ayame when they approached him. The other quickly were at his side.

"it's kool guys there kool" he said holding his hand up. See in this and every skate park around the world there was major competition between Skaters and Bikers. Everyone who was smart knew that. But they were friends before this. "so you guys wanna compete for who gets the bowl?" he smirked at them knowing they wouldn't refuse because the skaters and bikers around them were glaring at the opposite side.

"fuck yeah."" her and the other said. Noting that koga was slightly sweating from doing his thing and has his shirt off and hair tied up. After a while of taking turns a giant crowd surrounded them skaters and bikers hollering and screaming at them. Her and sango were sweating sango took off her tank top and was in a white wife beater that had sweat making her bra show. They didn't care it's whast they do. Sango took and extra scrunchie and lifted the shirt to the bottom of her breasts revealing a toned flat but solid stomach. her muscles in her arms flexed as she tied it back. She fewed before going down the bowl picking up speed to to a hand plant. Sango was better then her she had been doing this for years. Kagome did the same with her shirt. Except her stomach was flat but it was soft not hard and muscular. She was built for balance and speed while sango was built for lifting and strength. A guy named hakaku backed out after seeing sango and miroku was taking it he already removed his shirt his pale flesh exposed he had a tiny mole next to his belly button and a six pack that gleamed with sweat. His purple wrist band was slid up to his fore arm as he went down the bowl to do his thing. The guy after him backed out as well. And kagome decided to try something she had been learning before she quit. She surged forward picking up as much speed as she could and a did a 360 front nose grind that went half way around the bowl befor ekick flipping out. They cheered and koga sighed his was way better then his team and had even got a scout to notice him but he declined because he wanted to stay with Ayame. They said congrats before leaving showing good sportsmanship and he hugged kagome before leaving saying it was a sick trick.

She blushed as his muscles flexed against her own skin. She used to have a crush on koga when they were in grade school and had almost went out except she moved and when she came back he had Ayame. There skin stuck together for a second before un sticking to part. His dark golden tan against her pale golden tan looked good. She smiled before sitting down on the bench with a panting sango and miroku, the crowd had dissipated leaving only the skaters to there victory. They sat skin exposed in the sun. it wasn't hot out exactly barely 69 but there activities were tiring. They walked back to there van. And put there boards away they hung out in the van laying down in the back talking and laughing she loved being with her friends they always made her forget her problems. After they cooled down they got up and drove to star bucks to get some mochas and pretzles to munch on. They went to the park near Tokyo square and hung out pushing each other on the swing. After about an a couple of hours of just spending time together and laughing they noticed it was 4 she squeaked and they all rushed home nearly hitting an old lady that was taking her time crossing a crosswalk.

When she got home it was 4:15 she squealed and ran into her apartment throwing her closet open and looked through it finding a nice dark blue spaghetti strap dress that would go a bit just above her knees. She ran into the bath room and took a quick as fuck 5 minute shower before throwing on a balck bra and matching thong she quickly applied her makeup and dried her hair but it was still damp when she grunted she quickly straightened it and through on some black flats. She smiled in the mirror she looked great for rushing. She decided to take off her plastic rings and put on a tiny silver band she loved. But kept the bracelets on. She relaxed slightly grabbing her black purse and plooping on the couch hoping to rest for a second but alas it was not meant to be.

He knocked sharply and heard a grumble before the door opened. He looked over her and she looked rather nice. She blushed as she noticed his examination before checking him out as well. He wore a casual white dress shirt and black jeans. He held a rose in his hand and stepped closer before sliding it behind her ear. She blushed at this but smiled softly in thanks. He smirked she would be very easy to get used to. Or..so he thought. He said hello and gently held out his arm as she finished locking her apartment. She blushed again at his arm and took it while staring at the floor. He walked out and opened the passenger door be for he got in himself. He sighed at the silence as he drove toward the theatre. She must have been thinking the same and before he could stop her hit the play button. Nowhere kids by Smile empty soul flowed out of the speakers. And she was obviously surprise when she looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

"inuyasha must have borrowed my car again" he faked a growl. And she oh'ed.

"well it's fine I love this band. And this song." she smiled at him a turned it up slightly bobbing her head gently. So she has heard of this band? And likes them. Hm. He watched her and questioned her innocent behavior. Taking a small sniff of her scent and almost hit the brakes with his surprise. She was 18yrs old and she was still untouched. He tried to shake off the surprise with a slight barely noticeable shake. She looked out the window and beemed when she saw her friends. Koga stood in a black dress shirt and black jeans, standing comfortably with his date Ayame who had her hair fire red hair French braided and a red dress that went a tiny bit past her ass. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at her date. While Sango was trying to get miroku to even leave the van wearing a dark purple dress shirt and black jeans. His date was wearing a pink dress shirt and a polite white skirt that reached her knees. Her hair curled but still in a high pony tail. He sensed her aura change from happiness in less then a second when she spotted the half breed twit exit his red bmw in a crimson dress shirt and a black tie with black jeans helping Kikyo out of the car. Who was wearing a black sequin dress that barely passed her ass and heels that strapped up her calfs. And the back of the dress was so low it almost showed her ass while the front held her breasts so tight they were almost spilling forth. He smelt the faint sense of embarassment and insecurity.

"you look wonderful, kagome" he used her name and she smiled a blush spreading her cheeks again. He heard a growl when his brother saw him park infront of the van and held back a snarl as he helped kagome out of her side. He held out his arm and smirked at his brother as she took it the blush still tainting her sweet cheeks. He looked about to move when Kikyo held her arm out.

"inu baby arent you going to lead me?" she said in a purr and looked to where he was glaring. She looked slightly shocked and that's when a sudden flash came to his mind. It was the Kikyo woman he saw in his club in a tight black dress that dipped as low in the front and back who has asked him if he wanted a good time. He sensed her aura change to anger as she saw him with the girl. He remembered he had denied her calling her a cheap whore and look somewhere else. He smirked at her and felt her anger double and she switched from glaring at him to the girl on his arm. He didn't know why but he felt a protective instinct rise inside him to shield her behind him. He ignored it and lead kagome almost bouncing in anticipation to her friends.

"HEY GUYS!" she squeaked taking in her friends charms. With a bright smile until Kikyo and his mutt came to join the crowd by the hippie van.

"wow kagome you look amazing!" came the girls while there dates nodded and smiled warmly at her. As inuyasha seethed at seeing him with her.

"Sesshoumaru we were not expecting you" inuyasha grit out and everyone stared as the spark of tension entered the group. He merely nodded. They walked to the long line and sighed. He smirked telling them to follow with a hand gesture. He led them past the long line that reached out into the parking lot. People glared at them and one guy almost shouted. He reached the ticket guy and merely flashed his id. They quickly led him and there party into the theatre and people growled and complained. They didn't even have to show they had tickets. They entered together and sat at the back of the theatre the girls except for Kikyo talking in whispers. While his brother was bent forward glaring. He smirked at his brother and slipped his hand through the girls.

He felt her jump and her cheeks turn crimson and smile lightly at him. Before seeing inuyasha with his face contorted in anger she blushed more a sense of doubt and guilt rising in her. People started filling the theatre and glared at the group they didn't pay no mind though. The movie started and when the lights went out he sensed his brothers anger rise tenfold. He could barely pay attention to what the movie was about. He only remembered something about a vampire being in love with a human. He thought it was completely silly going against nature like that. But stopped in his criticism when he realized he was a demon datin and currently holding hand with, though innocent and obviously unaware, a miko. He focused on her baby blue aura barely crackling against his crimson one. He noticed her hand clench up when a girl was tearing anothers head off. He smirked it didn't even show anything. But still she tensed. What a strange girl. Her straight black hair had been silky when he placed the rose that was still in place behind her ear. When the movie was over he sensed her tire slightly. He helped her stand and she blushed when the lights turned on. He was standing directly infront of her a head and a half taller then her staring down with his arms resting against hers. He heard his brother call in a harsh voice suddenly.

"Kagome, don't forget your purse." he snapped at her and she turned her head away in embarassment picking up the almost forgotten black bag. He once again led her out of the theatre. And back to the van where inuyasha was waiting with Kikyo in his arms. He felt her insecurity again and wrapped an arm around her waist this time he was unsure if it was because of her or the need to piss off his brother. "ok well I was thinking that for dinner we would go to Moshimoto's paradise. It was supposed to be a nice night for Kikyo because she Is moving down here for the summer." he had a tense smile as he smiled at everyone but anger showed when he looked at his brothers arm around kagomes waist.

"oh kool Kikyo welcome, hope you like us" Ayame chirped while kissing her boyfriends lightly. Kikyo smiled a pretty little fake smile while in her eyes she tried to keep something at bay. He growled as he sensed something dark inside the shallow bitch in inuyasha arms. He walked to the car once again opening the passenger when he got in he started the car. But before he backed out he heard the girl in the seat next to him whisper something that almost made him cringe at the sadness that leaked from her aura.

"well I think we succeeded in pissing him off" she whispered a lone tear falling down her face.

(a/n ok guys 5th chapter! Woot woot! I hope you guys liked this it took me a lot of thinking. REVIEW and tell me if it's to ooc or if you think im going to fast I don't want to rush anything yet.! OK PLEASE REVIEW and I will wuv u 4ever!)


	6. Chapter 6

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: Sam

Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha or the gang. I wish I did though.

There was no music to fill the silence as the drove to the restaurant. The 5 minutes that it took to get to the damn restaurant felt like eternity as they drove down the brightly lit city streets. He watched silently from the corner of his eyes as she silently reapplied some powder and make up putting a slight gloss on her lips. He felt the urge to end the silence with her gasp of shock he knew she would make if kissed her. And that lovely pink tinge would return to her cheeks. But of course it was only to spite his brother right? He growled to himself as he formed the what should have been a statement into a question in his thoughts. He never questioned himself. Never.

He took her arm a bit more roughly then he had meant to when he escorted her towards the restaurant his half brother getting to the front first. Stating his name and party. he had obviously planned this to register in advance. She seemed to notice as well and a wave of depression waved over her before anger consumed it and she stood up straight giving his arm a a slight tug as she held it firmly in hers. A wave of determination mixed with her darker blue anger. She watched as Kikyo whispered something into inuyasha ear and felt a wave of jealousy. She wanted to growl herself. So instead in a move that almost threw him off leaned her head on his shoulder looking peaceful as they entered the restaurant placing a fake smile of adoration in her eyes as she looked up at him. He wondered to himself if she had been an actress in a past life because she was doing a great job of making the relationship look real and …. Loving?

He heard a hushed growl and looked to see his brother glaring at him with renewed viciousness. He looked down at her and she smirked? At him. With a weird not so innocent look in her eyes. It somehow looked good except out of place on the girls soft caring face. The four couples entered the restaurant and were seated in the back over looking the garden it had. The roses bloomed nicely and a small fountain with an angel in the middle. He felt her strain to see past him and look at the garden and sat back for her she smiled a smile of gratitude before having her fill leaned back when the waitress brought out there menues.

He heard Kikyo's snotty and obviously too pampered voice screech out quickly her order without looking at the menue. The waitress seemed a bit put off by the girls obviously 'im way better then you' voice.

"I would like a Salad with Italian dressing and a cup of tea no sugar" she screeched out sticking her nose up and the girl of 16 glowered at her but wrote her order down. They could see how hard the pen was digging into the paper. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in shock for a second and Kikyo noticed she slipped up and smiled fakely at the waitress. "Thank you!" she beemed trying to save her ass. The waitress glared and nodded. Before turning to inuyasha.

"uh how about the steak and potato plate and some coke" he said in a cheerful voice that the waitress nodded and loosened up slightly turning to Ayame next.

"uh the spaghetti and meat balls? And a sprite?" she asked in a sheepish way. The waitress smiled at her lightly nodding and scribbiling It down. Turning to her date.

"uh a hamburger and fries, and a pepsi" he said and they all chuckled at the table. She even smiled wider writing it down. She turned to sango who smiled at the girl before slapping miroku who was googling her goodies.

"ill have the sushi plate to share with my oh so charming soon to be dead boyfriend" she said smiling at the girl but turning to glare daggers at miroku who rubbed his cheek pouting at sango. "we will have two lemonaids." she said pulling his ear and glaring over him. She giggled a bit and nodded writing it down before turning to kagome.

"um, I think I'll have some chciken lo'mein and a glass of ice cold water." she smiled shyly at the waitress who was younger then her. The waitress smiled sweetly before brushing a strand of green hair from her bangs behind her ear. Her hair was black with green bangs. "thank you Samara…" she said shyly. The waitress smiled brightly before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"chicken stir fry, water" he said and returned to watching kagomes every move. The waitress nodded before bussling off. While they waited a hot fresh basket of rolls was set at there table. It took about 15 minutes until the first of there orders were brought out. Though inuyasha and koga were stuffing there faces with the rolls. Kagome and sango talked while Ayame tried to get Kikyo to talk to her instead of staring at inuyasha. But that didn't happen most of her answers were short and abrupt. He felt the demoness get a little angry when the Kikyo broad was clearly being a bitch. Koga notice and stopped his stuffing and watched what was happening his girlfriend was sweet but could be a crazy bitch if pissed off.

He noticed the way Kikyo was acting all anobish as well and didn't care for her one bit. He ignore everyone and kept his girlfriend wrapped up enough not to beat the leaving snot out of the girl who deserved it. Kagome was currently acting. She leaned against his shoulder and kept looking at him shyly. Inuyasha was of course noticing and being pissed. To busy in fact to even hardly notice Kikyo trying to get his attention so instead she turned to glare at kagome who was oblivious and wrapped up in Sesshoumaru. He felt the tension rise as the anger began to spill over starting of course with the slutty bitch.

"so kagome I like your dress. Where did you get it? I think I saw something like that my lillte sister was wearing" she subtly but obviously insulted kagome.

"oh I got mine for a bargain at macy's. I like yours too, I think I saw someone else wearing it? I think it was when we were passing the red light district." kagome replied with innocent eyes. Sesshoumaru almost smirked when Kikyo tried to control herself and glared threateningly at kagome. That is when Sesshoumaru let out an audible growl which was directed at the woman who was glaring at the girl beside him.

"what the fuck Sesshoumaru!?" inuyasha growled back not realizing why Sesshoumaru growled. Kikyo was eminating a dark purple almost black aura that was nearing kagomes in a threatening manner.

"Half breed you will learn to control your bitch." he staed coldly a icy glare that screamed death at him and the dark miko across from him. He finaly found what he sensed weird about her. She was an evil miko tainted by greed and selfishness. Inuyasha was shocked when he noticed the aura blasting around him. It was indeed hateful. He looked at Kikyo shocked. She soon was fake sobbing into his shoulder as sango looked at them confused while miroku descending from monks sensed what they did as well as the demons at the other end. Every one was standing except kagome and sango who looked confused. Kikyo sobbed into inuyasha shirt.

"inu baby im sorry I lost my temper! I didn't mean it. I was just angry…..are you going to leave me?" the evil miko whimpered and cried into him. The demons growled sensing her evil still looming. When the manager walked up a stubborn look on his face.

"excuse me?. There are others here trying to enjoy there meals. Please behave or leave!" he stated the fat man shaking his finger. Inuyasha growled at the mans interuption.

"fine we will leave the food here was shit any way so was the fucking service!" he spat out angry the manager was shocked and a bit fearful. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo roughly before storming out. Everyone stared at the group and glowered at them.

"well I guess dinner is over." miroku said helping sango up and leading her away. Along with Ayame and koga.

"let us leave" he stated glowering at the manager. Daring him to say something. Kagome nodded getting up and taking his arm.

"wait." she said and she stopped taking her arm from his. And standing infront of the manager. "I am very sorry for my friends behavior, and by the way your food was wonderful along with the service. Samara was the greatest, please thank her for us." she said shyly before taking his arm again and leaving. When they got in the car she turned on the radio to 106.7 z rock. The ride was silent other then that a scent of guilt, humor and anger rolled from her form. When he parked at her apartment building she got out quickly not waiting for him to open it for her. He growled lightly and got out himself walking quickly up behind her. She gave a small pitiful smile while she fidgeted with the keys in her fingers. Somehow the rose had stayed behind her ear the whole night. She glanced up at him as he towered over her once again he brushed a loose strand back with a glare at the offending piece and dipped his head to place a soft kiss against her pink lips that shined in the dim light. She was surprised but pressed back softly. He parted a centimeter away before whispering. "good night, kagome" she let out a slow breath when she pulled away a bright blush present on her face.

"good night Sesshoumaru" she said softly turning to flee back inside her apartment. She let out a groan when inside. What the fuck happened to her life. It completely changed when she graduated everything was so foreign and different. She was an adult was now living on her own was about to get a job and is starting college in the fall. but the weirdest she is dating inuyasha brother! Whoa. She grabbed her head before slipping away to the couch. Grabbing the last piece of pizza tht was cold. She didn't care and fell asleep soundly on her sofa. She woke up to a loud knocking on her door and got up still in her dress and her hair snarled up in places. She groaned uncaring and swung the door open to see a guy standing there with a clip board and a crystal vase with a gazillion Red roses almost spilling out of it. She had also like the flowers, a gazillion questions.

"are you Kagome Higurashi?" the old slightly balding man asked.

"um yeah" she said pulling a strand back from her face.

"alright if you would please sign here I can be on my way" he said holding out the clipboard with a little purple company pen. She grabbed it signing quickly before he nearly shoved the roses in her arms. She glared but shouted when he began to walk away.

"hey wait! Who are they from?"she asked from behind the huge amount of roses.

"there is a card in the thing" he said bluntly before leaving. She growled. 'how rude' she thought absently. Before stepping into her apartment and putting the roses on the kitchen counter since she didn't have a table yet. She smiled at the thought before leaning down to inhale the smell. She spotted the card inside and reached in thinking they would have at least removed all of the thorns. WRONG. She pulled out quickly barely holding the envelope between her finger tips. She eeped and dropped it and looked at her hand to glare at the roses. She had several minor scratches from the top of her hand to her wrist. She growled and wrinsed her hand from the tiny droplets of blood that came lightly from the tiny injury. She scowled at the company and picked up the letter.

Girl, take these in a early apology. I will not be here for a week I shall be off on business. And for the ruined dinner last night.

Sesshoumaru.

She growled as he didn't use her name and had the momentary urge to chuck the roses out the open kitchen window. She sighed she wasn't angry enough or awake enough to lift the heavy vase and chuck it. She glared at it and put the envelope back inside, carefully of course. Then noticed with another growl the front of the envelope that now faced her had his name in a beautiful signature. Angry she stormed off to the shower eager to get in some relaxing. Noting that she had been extremely irritated the last few days wondering if it was the stress of all this change or the hurt she felt over inuyasha. She growled and stripped getting into the shower to erase everything and just let the steam and hot water burn into her. She moaned ion in her muscles relaxed and actualy felt happy when she got out. She looked at the time. She realy should start waking up earlier. She moaned and smack her head holding the blue fluffy towel securely around her.

She walked into her room and decided on a pair of pink and black checkered shorts and a blank tank top. She smiled since she was going to stat in today she wanted to wear something easy. She brushed her hair and slipped on her black and pink vans and walked out of her apartment going to check the mail. She groaned all she got was junk mail she was such a loser. She growled and automatically threw it in the trash. She walked back inside her apartment and groaned her neighbors upstairs had 3 kids and they were always running or jumping which ment loud banging all the time. She growled and turned up her stereo. Only 5 minutes after a loud banging on her wall was heard.

"TURN THAT MUSIC OFF! ILL CALL THE COPS!" she turned down the music and the banging stopped she groaned. God she hated her neighbors. The old lady was crazy she remembered seeing her the day she wanted to rent the apartment she opened her apartment door and 5 cats ran out of the crazy lady's apt. she groaned and flicked off the stereo grabbing her ipod off the charger to plug it in to her ears. She smiled as everything was tuned out and she was focusing on reading the vacation packages that she would go on tomorrow. She had to admit she was looking forward to this vacation away from…well…a vacation…but a crappy one. She smiled and chuckled at her joke she almost jumped for joy when she found out they were gonna be staying at the Hilton! And they had accsess to the beach and spa resort. Yes! She kept reading they also got room service free yay! She could hardly contain her excitement as she read the rest. She would definitely have to get her mother something awesome from a gift store there.

She sat up and her a faint knock. She took out her head phones and the package down walking to the door. Where the knocking was definitely louder then her headphones led on she growled and swung open the door. Inuyasha stood in a red Volcom shirt and black tight jeans. His silver hair ruffled and his red streak hanging down infront of his eyes. She immediately found him to look good and berated herself immediately he had Kikyo and she was supposed to be 'dating' his brother. He stormed past her and into her kitchen sitting on the counter not yet realizing the roses as he shot her a evil glare. Uh oh.

"uh whats up?" she asked a little afraid to ask. So instead she kept her head down and went to the fridge digging herself out a water bottle. She looked at inuyasha holding it up asking if he wanted one he shook his head and said no.

"you know what up! Kagome what the fuck!?" he snapped almost yelling she ducked her head wondering what to say.

"uh what do you mean inu?" she asked trying to beat around the bush.

"MY BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM TALKING ABOUT!?" he yelled and she heard the crazy old lady beating the wall and cursing her. She grew slightly annoyed and shut her eyes. 'just wait and ill be gone tomorrow' she sighed opening them to see a steaming red inuyasha glaring suddenly seeing the roses. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE FROM!?" he questioned until seeing the card and throwing a fit he reched in to grab the card and when he yanked it out he yelped and growled. "FUCK SHIT!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING KAGS!" he screamed holding his now injured arm. She got a bit annoyed with his yelling and chucked the water bottle into his stomach as hard as she could.

"close your fucking trap! I have neighbors! Do you want me to get kicked out!?" she whispered harshly with a glare on her face. Before walking into the living room snatching the water bottle that fell to the floor. He was still in pain and clenching his already healing hand. He grumbled a few cuss words before following her to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"why were you with him last night!? And why the fuck is that cold bastard sending you fucking roses!?" he snapped anger still steaming in his face while hers was behining to boil as well.

"why do you care inuyasha?" she snapped contemplating chucking the bottle in his face. He was a half demon he could take it.

"Because I know how he is kagome he will hurt you! I can guarantee that much!" he snapped out sounding definitely the pat of his dog heritage.

"Like you did!" she snapped and he cringed.

"kagome, I didn't know you still cared." he said softly with his ears pinning to his head and his eyes going soft. She huffed at that he knew!

"shut up fucker! You did to know inuyasha you have known since sophomore year! don't fuck with my feelings! And now that I want to be with somebody else you throw a fucking fit!" she growled spitting like a cat.

"YOUR ONLY DOING THIS TO MAKE ME MAD ARENT YOU!?" he growled in a yell. She was taken back by this. She was. But being accused of it hurt.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!? YOU HAVE THAT KIKYO CHICK!" she yelled not caring that her neghbor was pounding on the wall and yelling obscenities like they were only pissing her off more.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE! YOU CAN ONLY CARE ABOUT ME NOT MY FUCKING BROTHER!" he screamed at her. He recognized what he said and immediately looked regretful. She didn't care her eyes broke free and tears of anger and hurt washed down her face and chest clenching in confusion.

"leave." she said in a whisper knowing he would hear.

"kagome im sorry-I" he couldn't finsh.

"leave. Now." she whispered a bit louder.

"I didn't mean it kags I just I don't know what came over me I-" he was interrupted by a slap to his face which burnt badly he looked down to see the girl glaring at him in a hurtful expression her face red and tears falling free from her big honey brown eyes.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW INUYASHA! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" she said screaming in his face before shoving him backwards her body glowing a brilliant dark blue and he could sense her miko powers flaring out to protect its master. He quickly put on a hurt look and turned walking to the door.

"im sorry kags" he said before shutting the door. She screamed a blood curdling scream of anguish and grabbed the vase and slammed it on the wooden floor. Successfully shattering the pretty crystal glass everywhere the red dyed water in the vase poured out over the light wood and the roses were scattered in clumps everywhere and she cried out falling to the floor feeling hopeless and lost, but mostly alone. She felt a few pieces of glass cut her legs as she fell and one sliced into her palm as her other fell on a rose a thorn sticking into her flesh. She sat on the floor for what felt like hours just sobbing and she was right. She heard a soft knocking but completely ignored it. When she saw sango walk in knowing something was wrong and concern plain on her face. Sango cried as she saw her best friend lying in a mess of glass roses and red water. Her head down and onyx waves hiding her in her own hurt filled world.

"kagome, what wrong baby…" sango asked gently her boots crunching glass as she stood over her best friend who had silent tears running down her cheeks. "kagome your bleeding , you need to get up" she stated softly reaching down to brush some hair out of her face. What she saw made her gasp it was the most painful expression anyone could ever see. Her eyes were blood shot and looking at the rose that was embedded in her palm and tears just kept flooding down her face. There was no sobbing or ragged breath just the silent breathing of the girl laying broken and bleeding on the floor. She stepped back slightly but remembered this wasn't a work of depressed art it was her friend. She grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up. She rose and stood looking at the rose that stayed on the floor covered in a puddle of her blood. It was almost 6 and inuyasha called her at 3 and told her to check on kagome later. Sango had accidently forgot but remembered and here she was. She felt a wave of guilt wondering how long she was like that and she knew it had to have been a while because the blood was starting to get dry and harden. She sat kagome on the couch before assessing her form.

"kagome im gonna get these cleaned up k. stay here" she said softly walking to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and alcohol. She pulled a couple small pieces of glass out of a couple minor cuts on her legs. One under her knee by her ankle and back of her thigh. The other leg only had one cut on the side of her ankle. She dabbed alcohol on it and put regular badages on them and grabbed her hands gently. On hand had a chunk of glass sticking out of it. She looked up and nodded as she pulled it out quickly. She looked at her friend who only winced. She wiped the dry blood away with a damp cloth and sighed as it just kept bleeding. She poured alcohol on the wrag before pressing it into her palm. She winced more before she wrapped the ace bandage around her palm and secured it around her wrist before moving to the other one. This one wasn't as deep but she had to pull the offending thorn out that was dug in her palm. It had created a long little gash on her other palm and she treated it with the same proceedure wrapping it in another ace bandage. When she was done she left kagome on the couch and turned on something happy. Sponge bob. While she cleaned the mess in the kitchen. She didn't want to throw the flowers away but she noticed the letter on the floor next to the rose that had made her bleed Sesshoumaru's name was written on the front.

She thought it somehow looked artistic his name on a pure white envelope next to a rose that was covered in blood and the tip of the envelope in blood as well. She tossed the rose and envelope before gathering the roses and placing them in a new vase with clear water on the counter. She swept the glass and tossed it as well when she was done she went back to kagome slightly shocked. She was sitting with a smile and giggling as sponge bob was getting stung by a jelly fish. She smiled knowing she was trying to forget about whatever happened. She smiled sadly at her and sat next to her deciding not to talk about it. Sometimes leaving things alone and pretending they didn't happen was better then talking about it. She understood this as well. She and kagome met in 8th grade and in ninth her whole family was burned to death in a fire while her and her younger brother by a year went to the store to get groceries when they came back there lives were gone. She was ion so much shock but it hit her brother more because he got into a fight with there father before they had left. Her brother had stopped talking completely for 6 months before he finaly recovered saying he didn't know what happened. Kagome was there through it all and her and her brother were adopted by Miroku's grandfather.

She sat next to her and smiled as they watched sponge bob and Patrick doing stupid things. They resumed life on the outside but kept whatever it was haunting them in a box in the back of there minds. The watched tv and joked gently as watched tv until it was time for her to go. Kagome took a quick shower after sango left bandaging her wounds quickly before calling Shiori to remind her that she needed to be ready at 5am. She then set her alarm for 4 and went to bed.

(A/N ok 6th chapter is done it may or not be a little bit shorter. But it was hard to think up what to write and shit. So hope you like I added a bunch of drama! So there REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please I want to know if it was any good.)

p.s. this story just surpassed my other fan fic heat of the moment so YAY and its not even half way done! Hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: Sam

Disclaimer: still do not own inuyasha and co…but someday we shall see MWAHAHAHA *evil grin*

She awoke to her alarm buzzing madly in her ear she was about to set it on snooze but saw the tickets. She gasped and quickly shut it off checking the time before grabbing a set of jeans a plain white t shirt and some sneakers along with the usual undies before heading to the shower she didn't take longer then necessary and was out in 15 minutes. She quickly grabbed her suitcases not bothering in drying her hair and set the 2 by the door before grabbing a black zip up hoodie to keep her warm since her hair was still wet. She quickly grabbed a donut out of the fridge and gobbled it quickly. She also drank a cup of milk as not to choke. She heard a horn and quickly stashed her wallet keys and passports and tickets into her purse slinging it over her shoulder and grabbing the suitcases rolling them out the door. Since it was spring the mornings were still pretty cold and she shivered when walking outside. She locked her apartment praying she didn't forget anything before walking to her mother car and stashing her bags ion the trunk before smiling warmly at her mother and giving directions to Shiori's home.

She quickly got out and knocked on her door. Shiori came out with her bags and an extremely sleepy smile. She helped Shiori load her suitcases in to the back seat with her. Shiori was wearing a white sweatshirt that said graduating class of 2009 in Blue cursive and a pair of washed out blue jeans and some white and blue adidas on her feet. Her hair wasn't styled and just hung shaggy around her head her violet eyes drooping as they rid to the airport it was 5: 20 when they got to the airport she said a quick bye to her mother that had her almost in tears. By the time they went through security it was 5:56 and the night sky out of the huge airport looking out over the runway was fading into a dull black as pink and orange was visable on the horizon they moaned when they said their plane would be a late takeoff due to the captaain being late. They sat together with only there purses not talking just yawning and watching the sunrise.

"Flight 180 now boarding" a soft but affirming voice floated out of the speaker and they stood stretching and heading torwards the line that was forming at gate 3. A stewardess checking tickets before giving entrance to the aircraft. They flashed there ticket and were nodded on. They sat next to each other Shiori got the window seat for the trip to. She smiled as Shiori placed her bag under her arm a\instead of in the cubbord above there heads. They went through the safety sandards once all passengers were boarded. Unaware that a certain demon was also going to be boarding another flight to the same destination. The flight was 10 hrs but she slept through half so it wasn't that bad. The rest of the time she just listened to her ipod and read a book. Shiori did the same thing except no ipod but instead she made up for it with a psp.

When they finaly landed they both sighed grabbing their stuff and exiting slowly behind other passengers. She was glad she knew three languages now. English Japanese and French. Shiori knew English and Japanese. They exited and went to the baggage claim area before heading to take a taxi to rent a car. It was already rented for 2 weeks so they just had to pick it up. When they were finaly there they picked up there Blue Saturn they were renting and drove to the resort. They went into the office at the hotel and the Valet took the rental for them. While the hostess checked them in with a perky smile giving them pass keys and cards to resorts and a luxury card for free room service. They both jumped excitedly once inside the giant sweet that was two rooms. The room they were in had a bathroom that had another door connecting into the second bedroom. They squealed clasping hands and jumping up and down.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING ME WITH YOU!!!" Shiori squealed opening the blinds that overviewed the pool and beyond that the ocean the second room had the same view. Shiori called dibbs on the first room. She nodded and smiled. She couldn't care less. She hurried and grabbed her bags putting the stuf into the drawers. They packed the stuff for the two weeks and waited for there things to charge. She decided they should go to the pool. They were both surprised when they landed it was 89 degrees. She slipped on her camo bikini and Shiori slipped on the purple and black beeded suit and grabbed a white beach towel. Kagome tied her hair into a ponytail and wrapped the wrap snug around her waist before grabbing her towel and throwing it over her shoulder. And sldidng a pair of sunglasses on her head as did Shiori a white pair. They slipped on there black sandals and exiting torwards the pool area. They both blushed as they saw two american males were already there and staring openly at them. One of the males had blond shaggy skater hair and red swim trunks the classic american heart throb blond hair nice body and blue eyes. And his friend had a darker tan like a redish brown tan and had dark brown hair that was shaggy but curled at the ends with dark brown eyes and green trunks. The blond stared openly at Shiori smiling with a giant cocky smirk while the tan male just smiled at her. She noticed his fangs and wondered what kind of demon he was. He was built extremely well. His arms were definitely not something you would want coming at you violently and from what it looked like to her he had a twelve pack. While the blond guy had a six pack. She blushed when she noticed she was staring as well. She sighed and walked to the beech chair throwing her towel on the back and putting her purse on the side table reaching for the sun block. She helped Shiori apply hers and Shiori did the same in return.

She layed down in the sun relishing the warmth while Shiori sat at her side reading a book while she relaxed and listened to her ipod. The sun soon began to heat her sking a bit to much and she felt a slight sweat and she got up taking out her earphones and looking to the pool where the guys set up the net and were playing one on one pool volley ball. She bit her lip and told Shiori to join her because she was a weenie to go in by herself. They went to the diving board and dove in. when they resurfaced they smiled at each other forgetting there boy issues to beam at each other. That is untill the balls splashed them and landed next to them. The blond called first.

"Hey , you girls mind passing that?" he said definitely american. Shiori hit the ball over the net and successfully splashed water on the youkai.

"wow nice you want to play Tim cant play worth shit and it would be interesting to have some fun." the youkai smiled and she blushed looking at her. She quirked her brow and smiled nodding.

"sure were in!" she shouted lightly Shiori going to the blond named tim. "is it our serve?" she asked the tan youkai blushing slightly as he smiled at her. It wasn't perverted but it wasn't uninterested it was mostly funny and happy go lucky. .

"theres and by the way I'm Adam you are?" he said a deep nice rough voice.

"I'm Kagome my friend is Shiori" she said getting into position. Shiori getting ready to serve. They played for half an hour untill her team won mostly because of adam. She laughed while they got out of the pool walking to the towels and wrapping them selves up. She smiled at Shiori as she pulled the blond over to where her and adam stood.

"kagome this is Andrew " she smiled and her eyes lit up as she watched Shiori admire the blond.

"nice to meet you Kagome Shiori is great at volley ball" he said smiling nicely at the guy. Next to her.

"so how long are you too staying at the resort?" Adam asked looking at both of them before shaking his dark hair out.

"2 weeks we just got here how about you two?" she asked as Shiori kept her eyes plastered on Andrew.

"kool we actually live here our fathers co own the resort." they both said with a cocky smile. Kagome slightly frowned at that. She hated cocky men. Even if they were extremely sexy. A flash of the quiet Sesshoumaru standing tall and proud entered her head. 'Well he's an exception' she bit her lip in thought. "so what you guys on vacation for?" Andrew asked smiling at Shiori who blushed politely.

"oh uh well kagome and I just graduated and kagome got this trip as gift" Shiori smiled at kagome but talking to adam and Andrew. Who's smile dropped a tiny bit.

"oh, so you guys are like 17?" Andrew asked a bit of hope tinging his voice.

"oh no! we both turned 18 earlier this year" Shiori smiled again and the guys litteraly let out a at the shocked man staring in disbelief from the second floor balcony. (each floor has a balcony.)

Sesshoumaru had taken the 7o clock flight to Palm springs getting there at 5pm. And took him a half to get to the resort. When he arrived in the lobby the owners came to greet him and showed him to the biggest suite on the second floor. He caught a familiar scent in the lobby but before he had gotten the chance to study or connect the scent a million others overpowered the one. He arrived in his suite and put his things away and went to open the sliding glass doors on the balcony to get some fresh air when the scent hit him smack in the face with the breeze that wafted through. 'what the hell?' he thought as he stode over to look out. Inside the gates of the main resort by the pool stood Kagome a girl demoness a human male and another male demon. They were obviously having a nice time. They were smiling and the demoness was blushing. He almost let loose a growl when the Cougar youkai standing next to his woman wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"so how about you guys come and have dinner with us? We are suppose to meet some important guy our dads brought here. So will you? It would be a lot less boring." adam asked draping a friendly arm over her shoulder as the sun started to set. She looked at Shiori who was nodding happily almost jumping up and down behind Andrew. She sighed.

"ok we'll go what time?" she asked and Shiori smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"awesome it's formal so dress nice. Also we will meet you in the lobby and we can take the limo to the resteraunt. Meet us at 8" Adam smiled brightly. They nodded before slipping on there sandals and grabbing there things to go get ready since it was 6. They bowed there heads slightly and they smiled. They quickly retreated inside the hotel and taking the elevator to the third floor to get ready.

"OMG! KAGOME THEY ARE SO KAWII! " Shiori squealed once inside the room. She quickly went to her suitcase grabbing the white sundress and some under garments. "we were so right to buy these!" she said before calling dibbs on the first shower. She smiled and walked through the shower way into her room. Not looking at the shower. She did hang the towel on the desk beside her bed thogh. She pulled out her matching sun dress and grabbed the black flats she picked a normal black bra that hooked in the front and a plain black thong and waited patiently for Shiori to come out.

When Shiori finished she came out in her towel and went into her room. While kagome slipped in to take her turn. She heard Shiori turn on her ipod music hooking it into the speakers she brought. Kottenmouth Kings - SRH came flowing from the speakers. She was a bit surprised she didn't think that sweet Shiori liked that kind of music. She was again a bit glad she didn't have to listen to any sweet things. Like country….curse country…..she bobbed her head and sang along. "still support these radical habits…." she smiled as she danced in the shower. After she was done she checked the time it was 7 they had an hour. She wrapped the towel around her and checked on Shiori who was blow drying her hair. The dress looked very nice on her as she watched Shiori finish blow drying her hair. She had white lace up flats on that went half way up her calf. A sting of white sea shells choking her neck. She went into her room to put the undergarments on as well as the dress. She already knew how she wanted her hair. She looked in the mirror on the wall. The dress looked nice form fitting from the waist up to halter on her neck and a polite dip into the bginning of the valley of her chest. She decided to wait for the choker since she was gonna wrap a white ribbon around.

She walked in the room to see Shiori finished with the blow dryer. She dryed her hair as Shiori already finished her hair was spiked nicely and her bangs hanging down. She had a streak of pink in her bangs and silver hair that reminded her of inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But she was a completely different kind of demon. She was a albino bat demon. But the sweetest. She was currently working on make up. Kagome sat infront of the mirrror next to Shiori curling her bangs and the two locks that framed her face into soft curls. While straightening the rest of her hair. When she finished she smiled at Shiori who was finished. She looked at Shiori as she studied herself in the mirror her makeup was light a sheen of pink gloss for her pouty lips and a tiny bit of blush on her pale cheeks she had a small amount of pink eye shadow and a little black liner. She sprayed a bit of that cherry perfume on that had sparkles in it on. And her neck and shoulders glittered. Kagome smiled at her friend and gave her a thumbs up before heading to her room to apply her makeup a little bit of grey shadow and black liner with no blush and a little bit of clear gloss and some Lavender sparkle spray. She looked at her reflection making sure she looked ok. She smiled and twirled her dress flaring out to spin with her. She checked the clock and grabbed purse and met Shiori with a smile as she turned to see her. And the clock that read 7:55 she sat with Shiori and chatted with her. Shiori constantly talking about how nice and hot Andrew was.

"even if he is human he is fine." she smiled as they started down the the hall to the elevator quietly talking as not to disturb others in the elevator. When they reached the lobby the guys were dressed in nice black Armani suits and they both felt embarrassed hoping they looked ok enough. The guys commented on how lovely they were. Shiori was definitely happy about this but kagome just accepted it as a cheesy pick up line. They offered there arms to lead them to the limo that they could see beyond the glass double doors. The ride was at least a 5 minutes. But time for her felt like 20 as she wa just continuously leered at. She almost decided to go back if it wasn't for shioris completely captivated look at the blond.

She was lead in through this giant restaurant and was surprised at how luxurious it was. It had a gold and silver and white theme and a few actors and there co stars or producers sat at different tables. She spotted a few famous American actors and was amazed. (paris Hilton is Andrews sister) she saw paris Hilton sitting at the table they were making a bee line to. Along with a blond man and a dark haired demon. She suspected a tiny bit this was there family. She groaned and definitely hoped she looked ok. Not for the guy that she was currently locked in but for all the famous people.

She noticed not only paris Hilton but The Jonas brothers (a/n I hate them but I couldn't think of anyone except for a couple) she also saw Alec Baldwin and DMX. She saw dmx look her way and quickly averted her eyes. When they reached the table Paris glared at them her long platinum blond hair straightened and around her. She was in a short pink tube dress. And was wearing silver hoops and diamond necklace obviously flaunting her wealth. As Clar de lune floated through the restaurant. She was introduced to the people before being seated giving them a bow at the waist. She sat in between paris and Adam while Shiori was sitting next to Andrew on the opposite side. She could see the glares from Paris to Shiori and giggled lightly as the flash back to the horrible dinner with Kikyo flashed in her head.

Kikyo would probably be best friends with this girl. They talked quietly amongst the group. Her to adam Shiori to Andrew and paris to her cell phone while the guys dad who were known as and talked tpo each other about business. A few minutes later she felt a familiar tingle and looked around to see SESSHOUMARU!? Decked out in a white tux heading for there table.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked suddenly alerting everyone to his presence as he reached the table. The end of his lips curled slightly and his eyebrow rose as he looked at her.

"yes kagome?" he asked in a business tone while formally shaking the hands of the men that stood to greet him. "Mr. Hilton, Mr. Black" he said in a formal tone shaking there hands. They immediately sat down and called the waitress kagome not being able to pay attention but gawk as to why Sesshoumaru was in California. They ordered and she looked around the guys were still submersed in her and Shiori while paris Hilton was staring lustily at Sesshoumaru. She seemed to be waiting for her father to stop talking so she could talk. She tried to remain calm and it took a lot to be calm as Shiori had never even met nor heard about Sesshoumaru. So she ttried to focus herself in Adam. He was very funny and friendly soon she was able to talk to him without being forced.

She didn't know how but she felt like they would be best friends somehow. He was a very happy go lucky person and reminded her of before inuyasha became aware of the opposite sex and tried to impress them with a asshole attitude.

She sighed as she listened to him intently. When the food was brought they ate in somewhat silence except for Paris squaking on her pink Chocolate phone again. When dinner was almost over he was addressed. "it was very lovely to see you again miss Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said sounding like a gentle man kissing the top of her hand hiding a smirk. "Sesshoumaru Sama" she bowed lightly. Addressing him formally. She blushed as he left but was guided out a second later. She then noticed why he was here. 'click kagome duh! Business what else? I cant believe I thought he followed me…uhh…' she thought sweat drop coming down her face. They were lead back to the door which kagome didn't like but she did it because Shiori got that hopeful look. Andrew kissed Shiori's cheek and she thought for a second she would die from happiness.

When they finaly got inside the room she listened to Shiori continue to fawn over Andrew and Paris and all the famous people at the restaurant. She sighed and nodded heading to her room to take off her shoes and dress slipping into a blue tank that had happy bunny on the front showing the peace sighn and I don't care in black underneath the cartoon. She once again slipped into some grey sweats. She plopped on her bed taking out the drivers manual again testing herself and going over it a million times. Yeah she drove illeagaly! So what! She knew how she needed it for her job and getting to school. She was just going over everything to make sure she passed with flying colors.

She sighed and put it down when her phone started buzzing on the night stands about to fall off the edge. She looked to check the caller id and didn't know the number she thought of ignoring it for half a second but decided to answer it.

"hello?" she held back a yawn untill the voice answered from the other side of the cell. She was so surprised her eyes almost pooped out of there sockets.

"girl, what are you doing in the US?" came the coldly calm voice of her 'boyfriend'.

"uh im on vacation as a grad present. What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered shutting the bathroom door and stepping out onto the balcony for a bit of privacy.

"business I told you in the letter I was to be gone for a week." he said calmly as if this happened everyday.

"oh, whoa this is kinda weird. " she said sitting on the ledge looking out into the garden area.

"you did not inform me that you would be away also" he stated a hint of accusing laqced through his voice.

"I didn't think you would give a rats ass. After all 'us' is merely a joke." she said on the phone a wave of guilt and slight hurt running through her. She ignored it as a flash of anger took her. "or am I wrong?" she challenged him to say something.

"girl as long as you are publicly addressed as my significant other. You will tell me what you are planning. You will also act like it and obey me. Understood?" he held back a growl at the ignorance of the girl.

"yes. Sir. " she spit into the phone before snapping the phone shut. She growled herself and thought about taking a walk out on the beach. She contemplated it before grabbing a white zip up hoodie that had a black spaid and SRH on the front. She grabbed her room key and her cell and told Shiori she would be back in a bit. She walked past the resort gates and out through the golf field out to the white beach. It was night and cool not to cold but enough to where she was glad for her sweater. She sighed and watched as the waves crashed gently on the beach. Almost like caressing the sand. She took off her snadals and held hem in her hand while she walked along the beach letting the water pull at her ankles to try and pull her out. She smiled the air smelt salty but not too gross. The sight was worth the smell of sea water.

She decided tomorrow she wanted to collect some sea shells for her mother. She smiled as the fog bank cleared in places to reveal a clear dark blue sky with bright stars glittering and seemingly winking at her. She felt something slimy wrap around her ankle and looked down to see that a long strand of sea weed wrapped itself around her pale ankle. She sighed as she bent to unwrap it and let it slip back into the ocean. She walked out of the water and sat a little farther up the beach and sat down the sand was still warm from the day and she felt incredibly soothed sitting on the white beach. She heard a sudden slishing noise. She looked to her right and was amazed when little tiny greenish black things started popping out of the sand. She smiled brightly when she noticed they were baby sea turtles. She decided to stay next to them so they would get to the water safely.

She was amazed with nature and completely satisfied for the moment in the world around her. She smiled to herself as she observed her surroundings. Not noticing the silver blur walking up behind her untill the clawed hand rested on her shoulder. She did the only thing she knew to do when approached without knowledge on a deserted beah and at night. She screamed.

"girl it is I" he stated standing beside her scared still sitting form. She looked up and you could see and sense the relief she felt at him not being a sadistic serial killer. Then a bit of anger flushed her face.

"what do you think you were doing sneaking up like that!?" she chastised in a hushed whisper. While looking at the last of the baby sea turtles struggling to get into the even more dangerous ocean.

"I apologize I was just taking a walk and noticed you sitting by yourself. It is not safe." he stated but still no emotion came from his stoic face. She didn't know why but it kind of comforted her knowing nothing realy bothered him like he was unbreakable and would last forever. But she still wished he would still smile or show his emotions once in a while. The most he shows her are small tiny smiles barely noticeable or sometimes a light would flicker in his eyes.

"o thanks I guess. Im just making sure the baby turtles make it to safety." she said smiling softly to her side where 2 were still struggling with the waves that kept pushing them on shore.

"then I will stay until you are safely inside your hotel accommodations." he sated and she smiled lightly.

"well, I kinda wanted to enjoy the pacific ocean." she smiled at him b rightly before turning back to the waves crashing on the bank. She listened to the night around her liking the way the dark was surprisingly comforting.

She felt herself tire as her eyes became a bit heavier. She got up and sumbled but was steadied by Sesshoumaru. For some odd reason she didn't realy care that he walked her to her room. She said goodnight bowing her head softly and he brushed his lips across her forehead. She blushed lightly and smiled before walking into the room. She crawled lazily into bed until sleep consumed her.

(A/N ok guys chapter is up sorry for the wait but im in auburn with my family so its hard to find time to write. If it's a bit short my bad. I hope you like it please review! Remember your reviews make me write faster!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: Sam

Disclaimer: still don't own inuyasha and co. when I do you'll be the first to know cuz ill rub it in ur face!

Kagome awoke to nothing in particular. She was glad until she checked the time noon? 'Gah…im so lazy.' she thought rubbing her arms. She smiled when she went to see Shiori submersed entirely in a Jimmy Neutron show. She laughed she could tell Shiori had already taken a shower because the towel wrapped around her neck. She decided while Shiori was entranced in the show she would take hers. All in all when she was done she dressed in a pair of light grey jean shorts that went mid thigh. And a white tank top. She was in no rush so she decided to just through her hair into a pony and leave it to dry naturally. She put on a bit of eyeliner and some chapstick. Going a bit natural. She smiled at her reflection before going to sit by Shiori and watch the Jimmy Neutron show. She had to admit it was funny.

Shiori decided she wanted to check out the beach as well. So they walked down to the beach and actually ended up having a lot of fun. Having a seaweed fight and collecting sea shells. They smiled as they were returning to there room. Andrew spotted Shiori and invited her to the beach later. Shiori asked if she wanted to go with them but she declined sayin she was tired. She realy just wante them to spend some time alone. She walked to her room and took a shower from some sea weed that stuck in her hair. She finished and walked into her room only wearing her towel when there was a knock on the room door. She rushed back through the bathroom to crack the door open.

"uh ohayo Sesshoumaru." she said peeking through the crack and he raised an eyebrow.

"girl I came to invite you out this evening," he stated. And she flushed a bit with anger and curiosity.

"Sesshoumaru my name is kagome! If I am to accompany you this evening I shall insist on you calling me by my name. also I get to decide iv'e had my fill of fancy pants dinners in this life time…" she groaned flash backs of the dinners ran through her head. He nodded.

"what would you prefer then?" he asked the plain look and crisp black suit ever present. She smiled deviously. She would give him hell.

"there is a fair going on up town. It looks like fun so dress casual. Oh and ill meet you in the lobby at 7." she smiled and closed the door going to watch tv in her towel untill 6. She watched a movie on life time called 13 and she was shocked and wondered if that's how promiscuous 13 year old girls were becoming. She looked at the clock it was 5 so she switched it to vh1 and watched the music videos. She ended up liking death cab for cuties song passengers seat. And yellow cards holly wood died. She smiled a bobbed her head around the room picking out a pair of pink cordory jeans that had puppy paw prints on the but and a black tank top with Cutie in pink written on the top. She decided on her black vans with pink shoe laces and a black fallen hoodie. She smiled and let her hair down brushing it till it only had a few waves and reapplied the same makeup from earlier. And grabbed her purse setting it beside the door untill it was time to go she wondered what casual was for him. When it was 6:50 she started down the elevator.

When she arrived in the lobby. She was surprised she didn't notice him without his suit. But he now stood next to her in a black leather coat and black probably Abercrombie jeans and a plain white t under. His hair tied back in a loose low pony tail draped behind him. She couldn't help but gawk. I mean he still looked like he was a business man even in leather. 'Wow he looks great' she thought while trying to shut her jaws.

"you look lovely kagome" he stated looking seemingly through her soul. She forced herself to look away his eyes seeming to see everything.

"you to sess" she said then blushed when she noticed she called him by her nickname she had given him. He rose a eyebrow. That she just noticed she loved to see raised. She smiled and linked her arm through his as he led her through the door having the vallet bring his rental to the front. Which she was jealous because it was the Aston martin DB9. She enetered and waited for him as they drove torward the board walk on the the skirts of the resort. When they got there she smiled happily like a 5 year old on Christmas morning as she saw the bright lights reflecting from the fair.

"your not going tpo have a heart attak from all this 'excitement' are you?" he questioned and she growled and stuck her tongue aout at him but pulling him to the fair. She grinned as he 'graciously paid there way'. she smiled as the venga boys sex on the beach floated through the fair. She smiled and smelt the air it smelt of popcorn and caramel and sweets. She smiled as she led him to the ticket booths and he bought a all night wrist bands. She smiled and dragged him to the faris wheel. They got an extra ride and she smiled looking out over the ocean with a smile as her excitement was almost bubbling out of her.

"I love the ocean!" she shouted and laughed as she thought she might go crazy from being this hyper and happy.

"it has it's charms" he stated as he watched her burst with joy. She was so innocent. It was amazing that nothing had killed that child like innocence. And he grew a certain respect for the girl he chose to date. Honestly he surprised himself slightly when he chose her over Kikyo. Since it would piss inuyasha off just as much. Could it be that maybe he had known from the start she was worthy? Where as Kikyo was a dirty ass whore. He almost growled as when they were walking a mime that was extremely inappropriate with his girl. Miming out perverted gestures behind her back. He wanted to lock the mime in a real box chain it closed and vacume out the air until the eyes in his head popped out or maybe throw him into space so his brains would explode out of his head, if he even had any. She insisted on going on the tall swing thing that lifted you high and went in circles. He found it silly but went along. After all he did allow her to chose. 'what a dumbass' he thought before sighing when the ride was finished she wanted to ride the zipper. Which she ended up getting light headed from.

They went through the night riding every ride she could find even the ponies. Which he did not accompany her on. At last she was starting to tire slightly and he thanked kami for all he was worth. She walked to the game stations and saw a cute stuffed animal and decided she wanted to try and win it. She tried three time trying to knock down the bottles but wasn't able to. She sighed and began walking away. He didn't know why but he decided he would win this for her. He won it in less than half a try. He grabbed the stuffed white dog and brought it out to her. She seemed extremely happy at this and beemed at him. Finaly they were able to head back to the car walking under the board walk next to the ocean once again the stars were shining brightly.

She smiled and hugged the stuffed animal close walking along the beach in contentment. 'Sesshoumaru isn't as tough as he thinks he is' she smiled at the thought before deciding she was tired and started up the beach to the car parked shining with the gleam of the stars. As she was walking though she heard her name called she looked to see a little farther down the beach was a giant bomb fire and a bunch of people dancing and having a fun time. She noticed it was Andrew Shiori and Adam who called out to her.

"Hey kagome! What are you doing here?" Shiori asked a smile on her face.

"oh I was at the fair and Sesshoumaru took me." she said nonchalantly. Shiori and Andrew looked surprised while Adam looked a bit put out.

"oh hello Sesshoumaru I didn't recognize it was you" Adam said a bit of a spit in his tone. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to flash and Adam stepped back a tension in the air could only be sensed by the demons in the group and Shiori put a hand on Andrew.

"well kagome you look a bit tired you should go back and ill be home later k?" she asked gently pulling on Andrew dicretely signaling they should leave.

"thanks Shiori you're the best well you guys have fun! JA NE!" she said a bit loudly waving as Shiori pulled Adam and Andrew away. It took a moment for Sesshoumaru to regain his composure and they began walking back towards the car they had strayed from yet again. He once again was the perfect 'gentlemen' and opened her door before he himself entering the car. It kind of felt weird to her because it was so….proper. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate it she just wasn't used to being treated so formally.

The ride was quiet she didn't feel like touching the gorgeous stereo system in the in fear of ruining it somehow. She sighed and hugged the stuffed dog closer. It still smelt like the fair. When he dropped her off at the door she decided to work up the nerve she had been building since the car ride. She grabbed his shouders at her door and lifted to her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before bowing goodnight and rushing through the door. She looked probably like a cherry slash tomato. She couldn't believe she just kissed Sesshoumaru on her own! Ahhhhhh. She sighed and took off her jacket the heat from her blush making it pretty hot. She sighed and stood out on the balcony. 'am I retarded or something?' she suddenly thought with a wave of regret washing over her. 'I'm most likely just setting myself up for disappointment. Or worse…so why am I acting like a school girl.?' she sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to answer any of these questions. 'I should just set my standards low so I don't get hurt.' she nodded before going back in.

She sat and watched a anime called Blood+. It was another one of her favorite shows. She sighed as she decided to wait up untill Shiori got back ok. And midnight she heard the door beep and looked in the room Shiori was smiling happily as she plopped down on her bed. Kagome sighed and yawned before going to bed. When she awoke it was by Shiori telling her she wanted to go to the spa with her and get massages. She agreed and went to take a shower and get dressed. And so the day went by with massage therapy and spa treatments they even got pedicures. At the end they decided to go swimming again.

"you know kagome, Adam likes you." Shiori peeked at her through her closed eyes as they relaxed in the hot tub.

"really? That cool I guess." she said her body to relaxed and uncaring.

"what you don't like him?" she prodded while her eyes drifted back shut. The hot tub was bubbling and the jets were on working any tension out of there muscles.

"no he's nice. It's just im kind of seeing someone right now." she said wishing her friend would drop the subject.

"o is it that demon from the restaurant?" she asked again. Kagome's eye twitched in irritation but she sighed. Deciding to get this out and over with so every one could finaly stop bugging the shit out of her. 'and maybe me and adam can just be friends' she thought happily.

"yes, though I didn't know he would be here. He is inuyasha 's older half brother." she said with a yawn. She heard a splash and coughing she looked to see Shiori wet and in shock.

"What!?" Shiori shouted still coughing up water.

"yup we've been dating for about a week. And yeah I know I was shocked to." she stated as if it was an everyday thing and she could feel Shiori's violet eyes boring into her head. She held back her giggle. "it's no big deal. They are so different it's crazy" she said softly thinking of all the differences between the too. She was also surprised when she didn't realy care about inuyasha. As a friend ya but it was weird.

"oh but didn't you have the biggest crush on inuyasha?" she asked with a questioning glance. She opened her eyes in thought.

"yeah, but I don't know anymore….I mean I still love him but more like a best friend…" she said a thoughtful look crossing her face. Shiori finaly noted her reluctance to talk about this subject so she changed it.

"so what's up with inuyasha havent seen him since graduation?." she said thinking it was a good change until she saw the wave or guilt and depression wash through her friend.

"well he got a new girlfriend, who isn't the best. And I don't know we got into a realy big fight last time I saw him…" she said quietly. Shivering even though the water was hot.

"oh im sorry, can I ask what happened?" she said softly sliding across from the side she was on to sit next to her.

"well, he found out Sesshoumaru and I were dating and kinda got realy angry…. He came over and yelled at me asking what my problem was. And basicly he didn't want Sesshoumaru and I together. So I told him he shouldn't care what id did. And he said that I wasn't aloud to care about anyone but him….." she said softly while her eyes filled with a bit of tears.

"that wasn't right. He shouldn't have said that to you kags. you deserve to be happy." she said softly hugging her friend. "ok come on lets go order a bunch of room service and watch sponge bob!" she said shaking softly.

She smiled lightly at her friends attempt to make her happy again and nodded both getting out and wrapping up in towels. Right when she turned to go out the gate she bumped into something. (can you guess?) she looked up to only blush her face off. There stood a bare chested Sesshoumaru. With a towel thrown over one shoulder wearing just white Gucci swimming trunks. She stuttered for a second in her apology. Finaly she gave up and went to turn when her so called friends gave her to the dogs….literaly.

"oh it ok kagome you can hang out with Sesshoumaru sama I was just gonna go see Andrew." she smiled and winked before darting out quickly. She glared at her friend until she entered the hotel. She had the urge to laugh sarcastically when bob Marley's don't worry be happy came floating out of the speakers. She smiled timidlt at him.

"good evening, girl" he stated a small smirk picking up the corners of his oh so warm lips gently. He said before motioning with his arms back to the hot tub. She nodded again timidly as she removed her towel a bit happy she decided on the nice black one. She decided to sit on the opposite side of him. A bit self conscious of herself suddenly. (A/N who wouldn't be? Hello hot demon here!) she sighed and tried to relax. 'with him here? HA! Fat chance…' she growled in her mind.

"so this trip was a graduating gift?" he commented. She peeked an eye at him and noticed he had pulled his long straight shimmery silver hair from the tail he usualy kept it in. she swallowed as she watched as the steam started to dampen it and cling to his chest and float in the waves almost reaching her. She wanted to grab it a comb her finger through it but she thought he would sooner rip her limb from limb. When she finaly made her way back up to his face he was staring at her. 'oops, get it together girl. AND STOP GAWKING!' she cried out in her head.

"uh yeah my mom got it for me…she knew I always wanted to travel" she said a blush coating her cheeks from being caught staring….

"I see. So this was just a coincidence then." he stated his eyes drifting back shut while kagome gave up trying to relax to stare at the water steaming.

"yes, so what business do you have down here in the US?" she asked feeling a bit interested as to why her vactaion found it necessary to stress her out.

"im thinking of expanding out into the Americas I have expanded Europe and Asia so it is time to make it world wide. My next step is going to be the Middle East." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"wow I had no idea Clubs were so expansive." she said a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"it is." he said his eyes opened and looking over the girl infront of him. She was quite attractive. 'very nice curves' he thought but repressed the growl that came with the thought. He suddenly wondered how flustered he could make this girl. "so interested in I now?" he asked and a blush immediately spread across her face with that familiar tingle of anger and he resisted the urge to chuckle.

"wha- no I was just wondering!" she snapped out lightly her head turning to the side. He smirked when he spotted a piece of white lint hanging next to her ear. 'realy this is all way to easy' he smirked to himself as he got up taking a step to hover over her. He saw her eyes go wide and 'did her eye just twitch?' he resisted the urge to chuckle. He leaned forward over to the girl a mere hand length away from her face.

She stuttered ass she quickly looked torwards him eyes wide but a hint of something else entering her scent. A soft scent of cinnamon and strawberries. Her warm brown eyes lidded slightly as she looked down. He smirked as the song changed to 504boyz I can tell played through the whole scenery. She unconsciously licked her lip. He felt this odd need to grab the girl and pull he rover and onto his lap while he tortured her in the nice black lacy bikini she was wearing. He leaned a little bit closer where his face was next to hers and his lips next to her ear. He gently leaned in and pulled the offending lint out of her whispering in her ear.

"you had something in your hair" he was a bit surprised when his voice sounded a bit deeper then usual. He leaned back in to his place and flicked the lint away. Her cheeks automatically tinted a deeper crimson and he liked the way it continued flushing her arms slightly and her chest. He could sense her embarassment as it rolled off her in waves.

" thanks" she whispered looking out torwards the pool. He wondered if he could shock her enough to get the blush to go lower. He felt a heat roll through him as that thought passed him.

"one more thing" he stated and leaned back over quickly each of his arms going on either side of her head against the hot tub. He leaned down quickly and caught her lips with his. He felt her go still instantly and he pressed a little harder nipping her bottom lip softly. He felt her intake of breath and took this opportunity to kiss her deeper. His very incredibly experience tongue snuck his way in and ran against hers. He felt her respond finaly and she sat up more into the kiss her arms rising from the water to run up his arms and over his shoulders to rest on either side of his neck. He felt the warm beads of water roll down his arms and shoulder from her hands and was surprised at how good it felt maybe it was just because he hadn't been laid in over 2 months. At that thought he felt the heat surge back through his body and he kissed her jaw gently before moving towards her throat. His hands found there way to the back of her neck lifting and tilting it to his ministrations. He heard her heart speed up and resisted the urge to moan him self. Her skin smelt like peaches as he delivered his attention to her collar bone. He felt her still again and the wave of embarassment wash ten fold.

He leaned away to see a extremely blushing female demon and his soon to be business partners son blushing and smirking at the two. He composed himself quickly sitting down on his side.

"uh hehe sorry kagome….I uh just thought you wanted some more company…but I guess not" she stuttered out her pale sking flushing almost as red as Kagomes was. He smirked at the three before him. He would definitely need a cold shower about now.

"no it is alright I was just getting ready to part. Have a wonderful evening" he said but before getting out kissing kagome on the corner of her lips. Which caused her to hide her face in her hands. 'this girl is definitely entertaining.' he thought before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back torwards the hotel. While kagome was left with two others getting in with her.

(a/n ok guys! Hahaha chapter 8 is up! Is that steamy or what? I think I would like to take a cold shower to…HOLD ON SESSHY!!!! ;) lol nah but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: SAM

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru and Co. screw inuyasha I only watch it for SESS!!! AHAHA!!!

She awoke with a screaming headache it had now been 1 week there at the resort and she was more confused and stressed then she was while at home. ' I need a vacation from my vacation…' she moaned inside of her head. Last night Sesshoumaru took her to a different club a lesser one on the out skirts of the City. To celebrate the OK from the business partners. He would begin scouting a place to build Club Retro a sister Club of HYPNOTIC. Inside or just outside of the resort. He was to also seek contractors and construction. But last night was hell for her. Sesshoumaru got her drunk off her ass. He made her a bet that she wouldn't be able to out drink him and she of course loved a challenge. Well as you can guess she lost and when they got home she had to move out of her apartment and in with him….she moaned and smacked her forehead. 'im such a dumb ass , how the hell can I live with him!?' she growled while stepping in the shower after ordering coffee. She moaned it's been a long week. 'and a week left…uhnnnn' she moaned and sighed thumping her head against the tile. 'if I get brain damage he wont want me!' she said happily thumping her head once more. 'ow' she thought and stepped out throwing on a black tank top and yellow SRH sweats.

She heard the knock and assumed it was her coffee but was sorely disappointed as Andrew came through and jumped into the bed with a still sleeping Shiori. She lifted a brow as he winked at her and began shaking her violently.

"OMG SHIORI EARTH QUAKE!!! GET UP HOLY SHIT!!! " he shouted jumping and wiggliling the bed. It had the desired effect when Shiori sat up with wide frightened eyes before seeing her boyfriend grinning mischievously. Yes, boyfriend. He asked her to be his girlfriend last night at the bar saying it wasn't like he couldn't see her. ' no shit your rich' she thought while being happy for her friend. She smiled as she watched Shiori reprimand him with a harsh dead leg. She laughed and smiled her friends were all extremely happy. She smiled before hearing the door she said a quick prayer of thanks before she opened the door before cursing the one she just prayed to. Squinting up at the ceiling. For there stood the one who caused the need for her vacation from her vacation. She moaned out loud. 'not now…..where in the fuck is my drink!?' she growled in her head while it began to stab taunting jabs at her.

"are you going to allow me enterance?" he said again in that damn. 'im everything and you better listen to me' voice. She squinted.

"only because im polite. Not because I want you to" she said with a squint and sticking her tongue out at him. He currently was sporting a pair of black slacks and matching dress shirt the first few buttons undone allowing a peek at his muscular chest. Even if she was irritated to no end her mind betrayed her. 'whoa he looks gooooooooood' she murmured in her head. A few moments later he was in and quirking a brow at the two on Shiori's bed having a pillow fight. She laughed at his obvious 'how immature' expression. Before motioning him through the bath room to her room. Que the door. She went to open it with a bit of a huff and "DAMNIT YOUR NOT ROOM SERVICE!" she shouted in the demons face he automatically looked a bit afraid and shocked. She huffed feeling immediately bad. "sorry Adam…I'm kinda moody right now due to a severe headache…" she sighed giving an apologetic but forced look.

"it's ok. So I was wondering if you had anything planned tonight?" as if on que Sesshoumaru stood in the bathroom door fram leaning very sexily on it but with a stone face. She noticed Adams shift of focus and followed it to see sess right behind her staring straight into Adam.

"uh no, I don't think so why?" she asked while her eyes darted between the two demons hesitating whether or not to make one leave. Just incase they decided to slaughter each other in Shiori's room. You could sense the tension in the room as she stared at the two while the two stared at each other and Shiori and Andrew stopped to watch the scene quietly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me down at the beach another bomb fire sort of but more exclusive." he said in a confident but kinda peppy tone. Kagome automatically looked to the guy leaning on the door frame. He just bore daggers into the guy infront of her.

"sure, I guess but as friends ok?" she blushed lightly and felt a tinge of hurt when she saw a flash of rejection in his eyes before it was swept up with a determined look. 'uh oh…' she thought suddenly.

"no problem I'll come by with Andrew to pick you guys up at 9. Catch ya later!" he said before dashing out the door. She felt a weird feeling and looked to her right to see Shiori and Andrew stare at her and Sesshoumaru like a bomb might go off at any minute.

"uh I'll be back in a second…." she said with a hesitant smile before sliding past sess and pulling his sleeve. She grumbled and walked out onto her balcony staring at the ocean. "ok what do you want now?" she grumbled with a slight whine.

"I want you to join me at a meeting tomorrow afternoon. For appearances sake." he said before pulling out a pack of cigarettes finaly it was her turn to lift a brow as she stood and watched him light it and take a drag.

"uh fine, and you smoke?" she questioned apparent shock in her voice. He glanced at her before nodding and blowing the smoke in her face. She fanned the smoke away with a glare.

"looks like it" he said and continued to take another drag.

"also I wanted to talk to you about last night." she said a bit embarrassed to even bring up last nights events. Obviously he seemed to remember because a smirk filled his face as he exhaled the smoke.

"yes you are very entertaining while under the influence." he stated she could almost see a smile break his face. But it only through her into another fit of embarrassment. She remembered things when she got drunk so it served for even more when she remembered yelling at him infront of the whole crowd that 'I am not just a girl I am a woman! I have everything to prove it!' she remembered herself shouting that with a flushed face. She felt her cheeks heat up once again. ' uh…maybe I had a little to many…' she thought while her blush increased. "so what is it you must bring up?" he asked once again leaning on the balcony rail. She sighed and jumped slightly to sit on the rail facing him.

"ok, I wont beat around the bush. Last night I was highly intoxicated….I don't think I was in the right mind to make any bets…what im saying is im not sure moving in is a good idea….even if it was…certainly the timing is just too soon" she said quickly trying to hide her face that was lighting up even more.

"Higurashi, did you or did you not decide to take revenge on my sniveling half brother?" he asked shortly a bit of a glare and frost breaching his once cold but laid back eyes. She felt a bit of shock from the change. Yeah he was an asshole when he was 'laid back' but he was just down right scary and too cold when he was angered. 'but he looks sexy when he is….' she heard her mind say. She growled at herself for the thought.

"yes….im just say-" she started but was cut off when he suddenly stood infront of her towering over her she squeaked and leaned back in defense and fell backwards. He caught her shoulders before she took the tumbling 3 story fall. she felt grateful until she looked back at him. 'wow…I want to kiss him…' she thought as he glared into her eyes.

"but what. There are no buts. You are my significant other and in order to thoroughly get your petty revenge make him feel the heart brake you felt. What better way then moving in with his brother? As for timing even more." he stated just boring into her eyes. She felt the sudden need to yell and curse and hit and kiss him all at the same time. She stood quickly her movement making there bodies slide against each others. She gulped as she felt a weird tingle when it happened.

"Sesshoumaru! don't you think I wanted this? But I just don't want to have a guy that doesn't actualy want me!" she said barking into his well chest since she was so much shorter then him she squeaked loudly when he grabbed her roughly pinning her arms to her side and sliding her over to the wall. He ground her a bit roughly into the plaster and she almost….moaned? 'omg…wtf…KAGOME NO! BAD!' she thought in her mind while trying to remain focused on the situation at hand. But lost it completely when his lips moved quicker then light almost slamming her head back into the plaster with it's force. She felt a weird need pull at her and she felt her anger boil with it and she bit his bottom lip. Not to hard but enough to say. 'im still pissed'. he opened and they began a literal need for dominance or at least to prove a point. 'wait what point?…what were we even just arguing about?' she wondered and completely forgot his train of thought as he moved to give her a small bite on her jaw and suck her neck gently until she felt hot breath on her ear.

"now tell me I don't want you…" he said before giving her a long passionate kiss. And she couldn't help the small needy moan that escaped. She turned her head to get air and she could feel the heat rocketing off of her in waves. And then she heard a knock. "your friends I presume." he said and pulled away to stand on the opposite side of the balcony and pulling out another cig seeing as the one he was smoking already burnt away and fell off the balcony. She blushed and entered her room looking quickly in the mirror to fix her hair before opening the bathroom door. Shiori stood looking sheepish with a pink tinge to her face.

"I feel like such a cock block…but the room service came and dropped off your order…." she mumbled holding out the extremely late and now offensive cup of coffee. That is until she noted Shiori's words and blushed crimson.

"OH NO!!!! heehawed what do you mean??? we weren't doing anything!" she scrambled the words together grabbing the coffee before shutting the door. She put it on the table before sliding to the ground in embarassment. "damn demons" she muttered and whined to herself.

"by the way. Make sure that damn cougar doesn't touch you." he said stepping and standing over her she looked up from her arms and squinted.

"are you insinuating something?" she glared slightly. 'am I still angry?' she wondered suddenly.

"no. guilty conscience? " he turned her words and she squinted sticking her tongue out at him.

"no." she said plainly and wondered if he was bi polar because he once again had a smirk playing on the corner of his nice…hot…rough….oh good god….why the hell do I like him!? She growled at her thought wanting to find a nice deep hole and lay in it. 'because he is definitely kami's gift to women…' her mind taunted and then she wondered if she was crazy for second guessing and disagreeing with her self. 'must have been when father dropped us…' she thought for a second. God she resented that irresponsible prick. But she was definitely not getting into that chapter right now.

"Sess I have one more question I need to go to school…so that's ok right?" she asked wondering if he was going to dictate her whole life.

"why wouldn't you? I would expect nothing less. You are after all a reflection of my better judgement" he stated and she squinted at him again.

"you know you suck. You suck so bad…..I just moved my stuff in to my apartment….ugh…now I gots to do it all over again! And you buddy are soooo helping! Since you are making me" she snapped at him a playful and diabolical thought running through her slightly maniac brain. She sorted through her brain for everything she could find that he would detest doing. She heard a slight movement and looked up to see him sitting on the end of her bed before laying back one arm beneath his head while the other laid beside him. His knees bending to hang over the edge. She gulped liking the way he was just so temptingly laying there on her bed….

"Kagome, you mother does she know that you are currently my match?" he asked his eyes still closed and his breathing perfectly open.

"uh no. only you and my friends…" she said trying not to look at the perfect figure laying so comfortably on her bed.

"shouldn't I meet your family?" he asked but of course like everything else he says or asks sounded like a statement.

"uh im not sure…it kind of-" she started to say but he opened his eyes giving her a look that dared her to finish that sentence. "fine ok! I don't care jeesh….and when do I get to meet yours?" she said as a omeback before he of course shot her down.

"irrelevant you have met my father and my mother is deceased." he stated simply closing his eyes and seemingly shutting her out. She growled gently and jumped on the bed next to him swatting his chest untill he opened his eyes. "you are attracted me." he suddenly stated. And she jumped ten feet back.

"wha-what!? What the hell!?" she yiped and jumped from the bed flying to a standing post.

"you seem to always draw near to me. And I can tell I have a effect on you."he stated a smirk playing at his lips while kagome was wide eyed and shaking her head quickly.

"NO! you are a conceited bastard!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger in his face. His eyes fluttered back open and seemed to spark.

"it is fine. It is common. All females swoon over this Sesshoumaru." he stated smirking and a fang poking out gently. He watched as her humiliation flared but her anger overpowered it.

"WHATEVER!!! GOSH! I never once even batted an eye at you! Plus hello you cant just go around kissing girls! And making them feel like- uh never mind! You just cant kiss a girl and expect her not to like it! I mean everyone and everyone likes kissing!" she shouted her finger still pointed at him jabbing the air.

He raised and eyebrow and grabbed her wrist yanking hard successfully pulling her over to the bed and landing with a bounce next to him. He watched as she amused him to no end.

"feel like what kagome?" he said huskily and the response was that crimson blush that flushed through her cheeks. He leaned up and over capturing her wrists above her head. He watched her eyes go wide and flush with a tinge of anger and what he knew she wanted but denied not knowing quite exactly what it was. Oh but he knew. He knew very well. But for now she was going to remain untouched a toy that he was denying until the perfect day to open his new shiny gift. Oh a gift he would definitely not let his half brother have. He would make sure his brother never got this present. His present. But he did like to taunt him with his new gift that he couldn't have. "alright girl. There is a few things we must discuss. Now." he stated loosening one wrist to put it in his other hand with her other. He moved a lock of onyx hair from her face and caressed her burning cheek.

"ok let go then!" she spit while squirming to try and loosen his iron stone like grip. He shut his eyes at the scene beneath him trying to remember he was not supposed to 'play' with his new gift yet. He shook his head and leaned down to capture his lips while in his head reminding himself this was only to serve a purpose for now. After he was finished toying with his brothers emotions and didn't care he would open his gift. He kepy repeating 'not till after' in his mind as he tried to drown out the girl before him.

"alright then this evening when you return I will be waiting….tomorrow my father and mutt are coming to approve the deal….you will be attending as well….this will serve the purpose to my father and mutt. I will need you to be completely covered in my scent. That way my father will kno I am not joking, and my mutt will lose hopefully enough to get what I want. But for now for an insurance policy so that damn cougar will keep his paws to himself…."he left off to trail a few bites and kisses down her jaw back to her neck. Despite his efforts he felt himself harden. His other hand trailed down her shoulder toher chest and rested in between the valley there. He nibbled her collar bone and teased the top of her chest laying hot wet kisses over thearea just before. He almost grunted when he felt her body respond naturally her knees bending slightly and her arousal spiking. He tried again to shut it out but his damned hand had strayed and was now cupping her soft round perky breasts through the tiny tank top she was wearing.

He felt her hand get loose and rest on his hips her fingers dipping under his shirt and around his back. It moved up to his shoulder and she released a moan when a bit a little bit harder then necessary on her jugular again he felt the need to quirk a brow. 'innocent yet violent? I must keep that in mind.' he thought and grunted under his breath as he felt he little nails claw from his shoulder down his shoulder blades to the small of his back. 'shit…my gift is a bit excited…' he thought he decided he must finish this quickly or he wouldn't be able to wait. He latched onto the skin jst beneath her chin to the side slightly and bit then sucked hard. He could taste the sweet metallic flavor rise to the service and pulled away to see his handi work. As he intended a dark purplish crimson red mark stood out against her creamy skin. He forced himself not to look further because her breathing and and scent was enough. He sat up slowly and heard a confused whimper flow from her throat. He looked away to the clock it was 3:50. 'time flys when your having fun' he thought sarcasim laced through his thoughts. He felt her humiliation return in realization of what they were just doing.

"uh sess…you should go I'll see you tonight…" she said softly while remaining on the bed looking out to the balcony.

"indeed be here at 11 so we can begin." he said getting up after kissing her softly on the lips and jumping out the balcony. She sighed and looked away. A weird sense of rejection washing over her. 'maybe im not good looking enough…I mean Kikyo is even prettier then me….why am I never good enough?' she thought a tear escaping her light brown eyes. She stayed in bed for the rest of the time curling into a ball until Shiori came in and asked what kind of alcohol she liked more… ancient age or Smirn off Vodka (plain kind not the fruity drinks….) she said ancient age and decided to look for something to wear. She decided on yellow tank top with a monkey on it. And some apple bottom jeans a little bit of her mid section exposed but that would be covered by her white sweater with a black nor cal on the back.

She put on a pair of yellow striped vans and went to the bathroom to do her make up. She looked in the mirror and shrieked at the dark hicky on her throat. She cursed and went through her accessories and found a yellow ribbon. She tied it as a choker and smiled. 'much better' she thought and left her hair straight she did her usual make up and again waited with Shiori eating some donuts before they left to meet the guys in the lobby. ( NEVER DRINK ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!) this time the guys drove them in a big black hummer with red flames on the doors. When they go to the beach they had the party and fire going on under the pier. She met a few older people who liked her and she them. She mainly hung out with Adam though since Shiori and Andrew were either having a sand war or dancing around the fire. Kagome was currently playing shot gun with a few people. She grabbed her beer and chugged it as fast as she could spilling only a little she was third out of six.

"Hey kagome are you and Sesshoumaru sama a thing?" Adam asked suddenly while they sat on one of the empty docks staring out the ocean.

"sort of, it's really complicated." she said with a slight hiccup. She bit her lip as she thought of the incident this morning.

"Kagome does he make you smile?" he asked and she felt a little weird at him asking her that.

"um I guess" she said a yawn capturing her and she stretched suddenly wondering what time it was. 'SHIT' she thought. She tried to stand and moaned when she was wobbling back and forth.

"here I'll help you. Im only saying because your even more beautiful when you smile." he said leaning her against his shoulder. They had just reached the pavement when tires screeching across the road came squirreling to a stop inchs in front of them. Keep in mind there was a very drunk kagome hanging on a guys shouldr that was basicly obsessing over her….she noticed the car and gulped. 'uh oh….run adam!' she screamed in her head. She heard the door slam and a hiccup came from her again followed by another yawn. As she smiled nervously at a pissed demon who was now advancing quickly toward them. "Sesshoumaru sama, Kagome had a few too many I was merely helping her home." he stated and Sesshoumaru's eyes only seemed to get more pissed.

"you were going to drive her home?" he snapped and adam nodded. "kagome get in the fucking car." he snapped and she whimpered….she never heard Sesshoumaru actualy meaningfully snap a curse at her. She took a few steps and moaned before leaning over to hurl. "Adam you are lucky your father doesn't here of this. And I don't break your face in for thinking of taking my kagome home while you yourself was under the influence" he snapped taking a step towards him but kagome grabbed his sleeve giving him a soft pleading look. "I will escort Kagome back. You should take a hike." he snapped before lifting the drunk as fuck girl bridal style into the car. B efore returning to his screeched out of it but before sprayed the boy in sand and gravel. He growled and snarled the whole 3 minutes which usualy took 10 back to the resort. He took her to the room and dumped her not to softly on the bed.

He went into the bathroom and filled the tub with luke warm water before grabbing her and shutting her in the bath room with a white tank top and a pair of white booty shorts. ( he still has to cover her) he listened to the lazy sounds of the water. And tried to calm down before he decided to go back and beat the shit out of his soon to be business partners son. He didn't know why but when it hit 12 and she wasn't back he got worried and feared the worst. When he did find her she was sick looking and that damn obsessed cougar demon was hanging over her and whispering in her ear.

He growled and slammed his fist in the wall. When he removed it he felt better as a hole now made the wall weaker and his fist covered in splinters and dust and plaster. His nuckles bled but healed instantly he heard the water shut off and removed his shirt and pants only a pair of black boxers remained. The room was completely dark and he stood in the corner by the bed. He saw her come out and felt almost all his anger wash away and be replaced by lust and worry. Since he 'forgot' to hand her a bra and she just got out of the bath and was wearing only a WHITE tank top and white booty shorts she was basicly nude do to everything was damp or her hair being wet made the shirt see though. He watched as she stumbled o the bed moaning about never drinking again. She slid in and turned on her side huddling in a ball under the sheets. He decided he would slip in now. He felt her shock when he pulled her flush against his chest but then snuggled into him after a minute. He hled her tightly against him and pushed his face into her collar.

"good night." he said and closed his eyes all of his anger and stress fading with her calming scent.

(a/n Ok ninth chapter woot woot! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 2009!!! O btw I recommend the movie marley and me. HELLA SAD!!!! And also I might write a one shot for Blood+ and Vampire knight if your interested! Ok well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! LUV U GUYS!!)


	10. Chapter 10

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co.

A/N sorry this took a bit to scrunch out of my brain. I went through about a dozen different Scenarios in my head. In order for this story to be the best I needed a bit of time. Sorry once again. I wont lie I did use a bit of free time to read some other stories on here….hehe…I wanted to sorry again and enjoy this chap! Oh and in the bgining I was listening to Storm by life house so kudos to them!

She awoke to her alarm buzzing madly. She groaned she hated waking up…period. Waking up was not a good thing. She often wished she could sleep her life away. She knew it sounded a bit morbid but she didn't mean her life was shitty or anything. She just loved sleep it was so relaxing and peaceful. She yawned wanting to go back to bed but decided to get up, she tried but failed when an arm was clinging to her waist. 'oh hell no…' she thought suddenly hoping to god she didn't do anything with anyone last night. She felt a wave of relief when she remembered in a flash. She knew it had to be her Sess holding her. 'WHOAH back the hell up! HER SESS?' she freaked when she realized what she had slipped through her mind. She looked at the time it was 9. She turned slowly and face him laying her head on the white pillow looking into his face. (btw Sess has no markings because it's his complete human form. He has them but they are covered). Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. She felt slight pride and envy swell in her as she admired his beauty. The sunlight leaking through the drawn white curtains that covered the glass balcony window. Lighting his silver hair to shimmer and shine brightly as it took on the glow. His face relaxed and his lips parted lightly breathing softly.

The white sheet that covered them both as he held her tightly to his chest. His angular features seemed to soften at his relaxed posture. 'I definitely love sleep' she though as she continued to admire him. She felt the sudden urge to touch his soft looking features that until now looked hard and stone like. She crept her hand up from under the sheet until it breached the outside world. She slowly moved it towards his face. She stopped all movement when he shifted his head slightly more of the silver mass of his gorgeous hair spilling over his shoulder and onto the sheet next to her arm. She waited for a moment biting her lip softly as she continued her movement to his face. As she slowly reached out her finger tips almost making contact with his smooth looking creamy skin. 'I bet he has never had a pimple in his life' she thought and hesitated once more. She felt like she shouldn't touch him afraid he might….do what? She didn't know.

She somehow fought against the tingling feeling and let her finger tips touch the center of his forehead. 'see that wasn't so hard' she thought softly. As her fingertips continued to brush barely touching his face. Her finger tips slid from his forehead to the side of his face gently passing his sleeping lids. Curving under and gently touching under where most get dark circles. But not him. His skin was so soft yet not like plush but smooth as his skin was stretched of his facial structure. Her fingers brushed down under his chin just below his parted lips. She stilled as she looked at his lips. Not one crack or line….how can he look so perfect? She looked to his lids and went wide eyed when his eyes opened. She could feel the heat rising to her face as she looked at him. His amber eyes did not look like anything they simply stared back at her. She she took in a deep breath as she realized she had stopped breathing all together. She looked away from his gaze and removed her finger tips from his face slowly. 'I was caught …again…' she thought with a whine wishing he would go back to sleep so she could admire him again. Just as her hand was almost completely withdrawn he felt a strong but somehow gentle grip on her wrist. She looked back up and her face heated more as he stared straight into her eyes.

His hand slid from her wrist over her hand to grab her finger softly. She blushed more…if possible. He slowly brought her hand back to his face and kissed her hand gently his smooth lips brushing over her knuckles. He did all this while staring straight into her eyes. "good morning." he said softly releasing her hand and she let out a breath that again she didn't realize she was holding.

"uh, good morning." she said barely above a whisper. She went to turn and get up but right when she faced the wall she felt that same gorgeous arm slip around her waist and drag her back against his chest. She looked at him for a second and he stared back. "uh sess?" she asked still barely above a whisper.

"I told you you need to be completely and thoroughly soaked in my scent. We still have 1 45 minutes until you can get up to get ready. Untill then you shall stay put beside me." he stated in his matter of fact tone. She squinted at him 'I like him better sleeping' she thought in a dripping venom voice.

"ok so what am I supposed to do for almost 2 hours" a little bit of a pout formed her lips and she almost wished she could take back those words when a smirk formed on his lips.

"if you would like I can think of a few things." he smirked and gazed down her body. She felt her blush double ten fold.

"uh I think I'll just go back to sleep" she eeped when she felt his arm conract around her. She tried to get back into a comfortable spot on the edge of the bed. But again she failed as his arm dragged her back tightly against his chest. She blushed as she could feel his body heat leak through her incredibly thin tank top. She tried to calm down and shut her eyes. She felt the arm around her waist loosen and glide up her side and over her shoulder barely caressing her skin. She shivered at the light touch. It lingered on the side under her ear before grabbing a lock of her hair and brushing it behind her ear. She smiled gently as she felt something close to caring enter her being. She decided she cared about the man next to her. Even if he was an ass he rescued her in a weird way. He saved her and mended her. And she somehow felt everything was going to be alright. She was safe with him. And she finaly drifted to sleep as his arm encircled her once again his soft gesture made her feel something. Something she wasn't sure if it would be healthy for her or not. But she trusted him.

He had to admit when he awoke to her touching his face he was shocked. But something in him stirred and he didn't know what the hell it was. It was strangely erotic as well how innocent and worshiping her caress was. But under the heat he of course felt for the girl was something else. He too felt a sense of admiration for the girl, but there was more. He didn't know what but he hoped to discover what it was. He felt a storm of emotion flutter through him. Confusion, heat, and that something. It almost took his breath away. Her touches calmed the storm somewhat but when she noticed he was looking into her eyes and stared straight back into him it flared again. And when he awoke the second time a wave of contentment rolled over him. He didn't want to move or get up. He just wanted to stay there laying with this fragile, but string willed and often times irritating girl. He lifted his head to look at the time it was 10:43. He had 2 minutes. He smiled at himself. He allowed himself this moment since no one was watching.

His hand brushed over her raven locks once more loving the smoothness of her hair. He propped up on one elbow keeping the other wrapped around her petite form. He stared down at the girl his long mass of silver tresses moving with him and flowing down to rest over the girls sun kissed skin and to mix with her black tresses. He found it to look quite beautiful. He found himself once again amazed with the girl. She looked so soft and dainty as his own massive and stong form leaned over her like a predator hovering over beautiful prey. He was so lost in the moment he nearly jumped out of his own skin when his cell rang loudly on the dresser he turned and snatched it quickly. Shutting the alarm off and looking over his shoulder the girl was waking. He sighed softly. 'damn. Oh well' he thought and touched her shoulder lightly pushing gently. She yawned and stretched before opening her light honey brown eyes to him. She smiled lightly before stretching once again. Sitting up rubbing the back of her neck. He stood and walked to the pair of clothing he had brought with him heading to the shower.

"HEY! I wanted to shower first!" she grumbled out standing quickly stomping her foot.

"you will not shower until we are done with the meeting." he stated and walked in the shower locking both doors. She growled and walked to the mirror before eeking. Her hair was tangled and mussed from not drying her hair after the bath. She groaned and went to her dresser to attempt to brush the tangles out. She was glad when it didn't take her long but frowned when she saw the crinkled ends. 'aw man.' she thought before heading to her dresser to pull out some red lacey booty shorts. And matching red lace bra. She stripped quickly facing the wall looking at the painting above the bed as she drug her panties up and snapped them lightly into place. She did not here the door to the bathroom open as she was lost in thought and bent slightly to pick up the bra off the dresser. she had just slipped it over her arms and was reaching behind her to clasp it together when she felt a presence behind her. She went wide eyed and dared not turn to look. She felt a hot wet kiss set on her shoulder and gasped as she felt his hands pull the straps together and clasp them. She blushed an angry pink as she felt him brush her hair back to expose her nexk and he placed a gentle nip and kiss before turning back and she heard the bathroom door click again.

She almost died from embarrassment right then in there. She quickly shrugged into her white dress shirt and buttoned it up glad it was sleeveless and pulled up her black plaid skirt that went to her knees. She grabbed her necklace and clasped it around her throat. She left the top three buttons undone to reveal the little necklace. She looked in her reflection and put a tad of lip balm on and went with a tiny bit of eye liner. She smiled at her look and put on her white half socks before putting on a pair of slightly faded black maryjanes. She smiled and put a dainty silver chain bracelet on. She went into the bathroom and decided to crim her hair so she could work with her already crimpled hair. She crunched it with the moose before putting hairspray in her hair. Smiling at her reflection she grabbed her small black purse throwing her cell and wallet in it. After she quickly brushed her teeth and checked the time. It was 11:47 when Sesshoumaru entered the room wearing a business suit.

He held his arm out and he lead her down to the car waiting at the front. He once again being the perfect gentlemen opened her door and shut it gently behind her before driving out of the resort. It was 12:00 exactly when they reached the restaurant that was on the cliff overlooking the ocean. She spotted Lord Inu no Taisho and the co owners of the resort, there sons, inuyasha…., and Kikyo. He greeted them formaly while she bowed her espect with a polite smile until Mr. Taisho stood up and hugged her tightly lifting her slightly off the ground untill Sesshoumaru gave him a stern look. While inuyasha gawked at her and his nose twitched before he sent a dark glare at Sesshoumaru who stood looking at her with an accomplished look and held her chair out for her.

"it's good to see you my girl! I have not scene you since graduation! I would hope you'd still come and visit." he stated a parental tone in his voice and she smiled.

"sorry mr. taisho I have been sort of busy" she smiled at the man who resembled both inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Though Sesshoumaru looked more like his father then inuyasha did. But inuyasha sure did act like Mr. Taisho.

"wait a moment. Did I just overlook that you came in with Sesshoumaru?" he questioned a smirk of happiness playing on his handsome face. She blushed and turned her face. She could feel all attention on her. Kikyo with a stuck up im way better look. Inuyasha a glare on his face, the co owners in amused silence, adam and Andrew with a determined look and again amused look, and Sesshoumaru with a 'everything is working out perfect' look. She blushed until Sesshoumaru finaly and thankfully cam to her rescue.

"Father let's get to the matter at hand, as for kagome she is currently my significant other" he stated a smirk playing on his incredibly nice lips. Mr. taisho nodded with a big fat grin spread out on his face. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and a light seemed to shine in his eyes as he bored into her soul. She smiled timidly up at him as the meeting began talking about costs bills architectural designs and yada yada yada. She sat silently next to him listening and giving her opinion when asked. While if Kikyo was asked something she was all like "wha…?" and stared off in her own ditzy world to text on her cell again. They all turned when a peppy sigh was heard and looked to see Paris walk through the doors and her eyes rest on Sesshoumaru with a grin. Mr, Hilton stood and introduced his daughter. While Kikyo squealed.

"oh my gosh! Your Paris Hilton! You are like totally my idol!" Kikyo squealed out smiling like a crazed lady and twirling her raven hair at her. Paris seemed to like the recognition and smiled at her taking a seat across from her. She looked over Kikyo's Abercrombie red dress shirt and Black Gucci mini skirt. She seemed to like her as Kikyo looked over paris taking in her styles and noted them. Paris wore a slinky black Armani strapless tan dress that went mid thigh and a diamond tiara on her head with a diamond princess necklace. Kikyo and Paris immediately hit it off while inuyasha sat bored since they barely acknowledged him. He instead focused his gaze completely on kagome. She noticed him staring and squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand under the table gently. He looked down at her and she nodded her head discretely and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her temple.

"wow my favorite little lady and my eldest son! I can't believe it! You guys are so adorable!" he stated and she felt her cheeks light up in a blush. She heard an angry huff and looked at inuyasha and so did everyone else. "what is the matter my boy?" his father asked inuyasha and he glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing." he snapped and looked out the window. Mr. Taisho gave a sharp glare at his son.

"Inuyasha Taisho, don't you snap at me like that. I am your father and I shall be treated with respect! And you will apologize to our hosts!" he bellowed at inuyasha with and angry glare. Kagome's eyes widened she had never seen Mr. Taisho actualy reprimand his sons. He was always so happy go lucky and at times a bit quirky. Inuyasha apologized with a not to happy tone. And everyone continued with what they were doing while Sesshoumaru smirked. After a few more minutes a bright flash went off in there faces. And startled her. Sesshoumaru steadied her. And suddenly they heard a few cars screech to a stop and people come barging in. at least 10 people surrounded there tables with camera's taking photos and asking a million questions.

"Paris! We would like to know are those rumors about a new sex tape true?" a few paparazzi asked while the others stuck camera's in her face taking pictures of her sitting next to Sesshoumaru and some took snaps of Kikyo sitting next to inuyasha. One asked her a completely inappropriate question and she tugged Sesshoumarus sleeve now completely uncomfortable while Kikyo was loving it smiling and posing.

"so are you The Bachelors Sesshoumaru Taisho newest fuck?" the reporter asked again and a deep growl emanated from Sesshoumaru. The paparazzi took a step back but continued taking photo's. they all stood suddenly deciding it was time to leave Mr. Taisho footing a few bills on the table. They strode out of the restaurant . Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the car and a paprazzi went crazy at this snapping a million photo's on even got infront of her and tried to take a picture under her skirt. She screamed at this and Sess grabbed the man by his collar.

"I'll SUE!" he yelled at him but Sesshoumaru grabbed the camera and chucked it over the cliff and dropped the guy. The guy cursed and yelled. He led her into the car and drove off. When they finaly parked at the resort he looked her over making sure she wasn't harmed. He noted the tear that finaly released to stream down her cheek. And a growl spilled from his throat. She looked at him and a second tear streamed down her cheek. He touched her shoulder in a calming gesture. Her face was red in humiliation.

"I can't believe that horrible man!" she said softly her hands resting and smoothing out her skirt. Fidiling with the strap to her purse.

"the paparazzi are not people. They are just in it for money." he stated gently putting pressure on her shoulder he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. " that picture will never see the light of day. It is at the bottom of the ocean" he said after releasing her. She nodded and undid her seat belt. he got out and opened her door and handed the valet his keys before leading her back into the resort. In the lobby they met up with the others and followed Mr. Hilton to his meeting room. Where they commenced the meeting. Inuyasha asked her if she was ok obviously seeing the man take that ludicrous picture. She nodded and thanked him for his concern. Kikyo glared at her boyfriend and then at her with an evil look paris noticed and joined in. 'great too evil skanks want my blood now' she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"so Sesshoumaru Sama, how have you been faring here at the resort?" she asked in a sultry tone. She felt the green monster bubble as Sesshoumaru answered the skank with a short answer.

"fine." he said simply resuming listeni ng to the 'grown ups' talk about plans.

"oh I was wondering there is ball being held on Friday…I was wondering if you would attend?" she asked a slight purr in her voice. She felt her jealousy simmer and she felt the need to grab her face and repeatedly slam it into the glass table they were currently sitting at. And after she might even decide to hog tie her and shove rat down her throat. She entertained the idea in her head. 'if only I knew where to get a rat' she sighed wistfully.

"we shall see" he stated while completely ignoring her and turning to her. She looked at him noticing the smirk that played at his lips. He wrapped a arm around her waist and gently rubbed his hand over her stomach. She blushed and stared at him with wide eyes. Paris noticed this and pretended to drop a pencil to look under the table. When she came back up she was glaring daggers at them. A jealous look crossing her features. She blushed as she looked at him with a reprimanding glare. He smirked at her and stoped his accursed rubbing. An hour later the meeting was finaly over and everything set in paper. He seemed to be most joyful at this because when they got back to her room he kissed her roughly pushing her against the wall. She blushed and couldn't help the tiny moan he caused. She loved how he didn't treat her like a child and definitely not like she would break. When he removed himself from her his eyes were so bright she thought he would smile hugely. But he merely smirked. He removed his over coat and threw it over on the floor uncaringly and loosened his tie. He had a layed back look crossing his features and he released the ribbon that held his long silver hair and shoved his sleeves up to his elbows.

She liked this look on him quite a bit. Like a business man turning a new leaf. Though she knew it wouldn't last she was happy that he was finaly relaxing. He pulled her to him before falling back onto the bed her sprawled across his chest. His hand was burried into her hair while the other stroked down her spine. She blushed heavily and looked up.

"ha everything is going perfectly according to plan" he stated and she felt a tinge of guilt clutch her. She looked up at him his eyes were closed and his fang poked out as his smirk widened almost breaking into a smile. A strange feeling bubbled up in her all she wanted is for him to actualy smile. She decided to let it go and just relax. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed his scent flowing in her nostrils better then any cologne they could ever think of. She felt his a hands gently caress her and she could have died from being so content. "you will be joining me at this ball on Friday" he stated in a cool voice and she just nodded. She felt him shift slightly and she looked up to see the hand that was in her hair resting under his head as he looked up at the cealing. She propped up on her elbows and leaned over to give him a peck before getting up and grabbing some cloths.

"im going to take my shower now" she said before walking into the bathroom. She showered and let the warmth of the water clear her head so she could think. 'what am I getting myself into?' she thought as she finished washing out the strawberry conditioner. She grabbed the towel and dried before getting out and slipping back into her undies. She slipped on the pair of blue cotton shorts and the blue tank top before she got out and was drying her hair as she walked into the room and she blushed when she saw the bare chested god infront of her. 'oh lord.' she thought before turning and mumbling her apology.

She heard the door knock inside Shiori's room and slung the towel over her shoulder before walking back through the bathroom. She opened the door not knowing who it could be since Shiori went to get her nails done. Her jaw dropped when she saw inuyasha standing there in some trunks and white t. his gaze drifted over her and she immediately felt a bit uncomfortable. She heard a growl rumble through his throat and she looked to see Sesshoumaru once again leaning on the door frame of the bathroom with out a shirt. She blushed knowing how this must look with her still dripping wet. "uh is there something you need inuyasha?" she asked with a sweat drop forming on her forehead as the atmosphere once again was so thick you probably could cut it with a knife. He looked back at her with a hard look.

"I need to speak with you." he said obviously wanting to be alone. She felt Sesshoumaru stalk up and stand directly behind her.

"dear brother, I should think it inappropriate 0of you wishing to speak with MY girlfriend alone." he stated accenting the My. She blushed and merely nodded.

"uh whatever you have to say can be said infront of him as well" she said a tinge of guilt at rejecting her best friend.

"fine. What the hell are you doing in the US?" he stated a slight bite to his tone. She cringed slightly.

"it was a graduation present from my mother. Shiori came with me." she said with the absolute honesty.

"liar. You came with Sesshoumaru didn't you?" he growled his tone becoming extremely angry and she unconsciously took a step back. Running into Sesshoumarus bare chest. She felt his arm wrap around her waist protectively.

"she is telling the truth. Though even if she did I see in no way how it is your business." she felt his chest rumble as he spoke and she felt somehow glad he was there.

"Sesshoumaru let her go. I will forfeit the company if you would just leave her out of this." he growled giving a complete look of hatred towards his brother.

"Inuyasha a Deal is a deal do not cower out now." he snapped as his arm tightened around her waist she even saw the muscles flew through his arms. Barely catching the deal part.

"she has nothing to do with this! Give her back to me!" she heard inuyasha snap and something in her snapped as well her hand flew out a slapped him sharply across his face. He looked completely stunned as his doggy ears twitched backwards and a look of hurt flashed through his eyes.

"I am not nor never will be yours inuyasha. I gave you a chance, I had given you my heart. You broke it. And now that it's finaly being mended you want to ruin it!" she snapped her eyes glimmering in anger and unshed tears filled her honey brown eyes.

"Kagome I am sorry, please he can't make you happy. He is going to hurt you" he said his tone softening and he reached out to touch her. She looked away and rejected his touch.

"I am willing to take that chance." she said as she looked out shioris window.

"Inuyasha I think you should take your leave now." Sesshoumaru stated while wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"no. kagome listen. Sesshoumaru is only using you to get to me! He bet that he could find someone and take over the company and I accepted not thinking he would ever find someone. If I lose he gets the entire company." he said in a rush and kagome felt a wave of hurt rush through her. She knew Sesshoumarus was using her well they were using each other to get to him but she didn't think she was bet. His words hurt and lashed at her like a razor blade covered whip. She felt the urge to strike him. But settled for words instead.

"you never think inuyasha. And I have made my choice if I get hurt it is your fault. Remember that everything that has happened is your fault. Now get out." she snapped tears finaly breaching and she shoved him hard before slamming the door in his face. She locked it and ripped out of Sesshoumarus arms and went to lash her hand out to strike him as well. But he caught her wrist in mid swing and pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her. She struggled as tears streamed down her face not even noticing as they made there way to her room. She struggled untill they sat on the bed with her in his lap. She cried and held him close feeling like she would rip to shreds and he was the tape that kept her together. "why didn't you tell me that I was just a bet?" she sobbed into his chest his chin coming to rest on the top of her head.

"I was going to tell you at the ball." he said she cried harder at that and he kissed her forehead. She felt all her pain flow into her eyes as she looked at him with a completely betrayed look. "kagome I was…but something stopped me I do not know what it is. But after, if you will allow it I want you to remain as my significant other. that's what possessed me to want you to move in with me." he said his eyes glazed with something she couldn't understand.

"do you mean it? You actually want me? You will let me stay?" she asked her tears subsiding as she gazed into warm fiery golden eyes. He nodded and captured her lips in the most caring kiss she had ever felt from him.

(a/n ok 10th chapter!!! Woohoo ok tell me if you liked it! Luv u all ja ne!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

CLUB HYPNOTIC

By: Samantha A.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I wish but it probably won't happen, any time soon anyway :P

A/N ok I hope you guys liked the last chapter. If not tell me and I will try and make the next chapters better. Oh I also wanted you guys to know I kind of want to change the Title, I was thinking of Sweet Revenge or something, tell me if you think I should or shouldn't ok! Luv u and enjoy the latest chapter!!!

The next couple days flew by so fast and she found herself finaly reluctant to leave. Her and Shiori spent the days together swimming or going to the spa's. while at nights she spent with Sesshoumaru usually getting to know each other better and that go's in both ways. But he always seemed to stop before they got to far. She started to wonder if she wasn't pretty enough. She sighed today was the morning before the ball they had found out the night before what theme it was. Peace. It was a simple but complex theme she didn't know what the hell to dress like a hippie maybe? So here she was walking through a bunch of incredibly expensive stores shopping for a dress. Shiori was also confused by the theme so they were both just looking through dress's. they spotted a bunch of paparazzi and hid in a clothing rack outside one of the stores and surprisingly Shiori found her dress while hiding. It was an adorable light purple dress with a black fat belt that went under her bust with a white daisy pendent in the middle after the belt it was loose and drooped to her knees. She smiled it did look cute and she hoped it would fit the peace theme. It only had tiny purple straps holding it up.

They end up finding a pair of purple pumps to go with her dress and she smiled. So they kept searching stores in search of a dress for herself she finaly reached a different store from the rest that smelt strongly of incense. The store was called Sun Child. She smiled what a perfect store to find a peace dress. She looked through some of the clothing racks and stopped at a white dress that went to her knees like shioris but it was made of a thin cloth and had a slight dip in the chest. It had thicker white lace starps and it criss crossed in the back. There was tiny sun flowers sprinkled across the dress and she smiled it was perfect. She saw a cute plastic choker that was a bunch of sun flowers that connected. She snagged it and paid for the dress with a smile. She already had a pair of white heels at home. So they decided to go to a nail salon and got there toes and fingers pampered she got white French tips with a sunflower on her big toe nails. While Shiori got the same except with purple tips and a white daisy. They finished and smiled walking out to an ice cream parlor to get Sundays.

They laughed as they talked about how weird it was to be done with high school and how afraid they were to start college. "hey Shiori what do you want to do for your life?" kagome asked all sillyness leaving her tone as she honestly thought about what she wanted.

"well as you already know I'm joining you at Tokyo university. I was gonna go for a masters in science so I could become a university teacher. But I don't know for sure I also wanted to get a degree as a physiologist. So I can become a marriage counselor." Shiori smiled contemplating her words seriously. "what did you want to do kagome?" she asked while taking another bite of her strawberry Sunday. Kagome honestly thought for a second popping another bite of her vanilla ice cream in her mouth. She tapped her chin with her finger as she thought.

"well I really wanted to work for Cps so I'll probably go in for that, to help the children from abusing families." she said softly remembering her families dark secret of her young cousin.

Flashback.

"mommy where is cousin shippo?"she asked tugging on her mothers arm while they were visiting her mothers brothers house. She was dressed in a lime green and pink dress waiting for her little cousin to go to church. She was around seven with her cute black tresses in pig tails.

"well we have to wait a second kagome be patient Shippo is getting ready right now. How about you go and give your uncle a hug?" her mother asked in a blue gown currently pregnant with her younger brother Sota. She nodded and ran around the corner to see a man with long orange hair tied into a long ponytail wearing a dark brown suit and green tie.

"UNCLE MIHO!! " she yelled with a giggle as the man turned around as she jumped into his arms. She giggled as he turned her around in circles. He smiled at her brightly large green eyes full of kindness. She heard a loud bang coming from the upstairs and was startled. Looking up at him with big brown eyes. "uncle Miho what was that? Is shippo ok?" she asked as he put her down and his eyes held a frightened look.

"Kagome dear go to you mother" he said pressing her tiny back towards the living room before he sprinted out of the kitchen. She felt something was wrong and she started crying as she ran to her mother. Her mother also had a shocked and terrified look on her face.

"kagome darling stay here for a moment ok, mommy has to go see if uncle Miho is ok" she said while running out of the room. A few moments later she heard a terrified scream from her mother that she ran up to where she heard it. The first thing she saw was her mother crunched into a a sitting position at the door way of her little cousins bedroom. She heard her mothers sobbing and went to hug her when she noticed Uncle Miho holding Aunt yuki to the door her arms pinned to her side while screaming at her.

"YUKI! What did you do!? How could you!? He was our son!" he said while his face filled with anger and sorrow. She wondered what he was screaming about and looked at Aunt Yuki. She was wearing her white nightgown because she had been sick for the past few years. No one ever told her what she was sick with, but her father had told her before he left a few months ago that Aunt Yuki and her whole damn Family was crazy. She noticed the red on the front of her white dress and on her arms. (a/n ok Miho was adopted by kagomes mothers parents and they are full demons.) she looked around to see if shippo was in the room and saw first a broken green lamp in the shape of a dinasour laying on the floor but it had red on it to. The second thing she saw she would never in her whole life forget. Her little cousin Shippo lay on the floor his eyes wide open with a frightening look in them while his mouth was parted slightly. He had a ugly bruise under his eye and a deep cut that was still bleeding beneath his other. His orange hair messed up and locks laying around him. His little white tux had claw marks across the chest and the front was stained red.

She remembered her heart beat quicker then anything she had ever felt while time stopped moving. Tears flowed like a river down her cheeks as she held her breath. "Shippo?…..shippo?….shippo….wake up. Wake up… please shippo you promised we would go get double scoops of chocolate ice cream….shippo wake up…..wake up….SHIPPO! PLEASE!!!" she screamed as she ran to the boys body on the beige carpet. She noticed the grey stuffed puppy in his hands and sobbed throwing her arms around the boy. He was only a few months younger then her. He was still but 6. She remembered her mother trying to pull her fingers away from the boy and yank her out of the room. She remembered when the police came and arrested her Aunt and watched as Uncle Miho looked at his son being put into a black body bag with dull eyes that kept leaking silent tears.

"kagome" she heard her uncle adress her as he stood staring out the window of his sons room sitting on his bed. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face her dress stained in blood. She looked aroung the room. The walls were painted wonderfully a farm setting with a family of fox's and one baby fox chasing chickens. The quilt on the bed was a farm style also. She looked at him with a hurt face. As she saw pictures of her and shippo eating ice cream playing in mud and just doing things together above the head board.

"Yes uncle?" she sniffled out. He looked at her with a glazed eyes and held his arms out. She nodded and ran into her uncles arms sitting in his lap and sobbing into his chest. "uncle when is shippo coming home?" she cried into his suit and she heard a muffled choke. She looked to him and saw the tears fall from his kind eyes that were no longer kind but full of regret and sorrow for his lost son.

"He is home, right here." he said pressing the other fist against his heart. "he will always be right there. Right in our hearts." he choked out while pulling her tight to him again. Before pulling back to look at her. "here kagome" he said before handing her the grey stuffed animal shippo was holding. She touched it before hugging it to her chest. "shippo wanted to get this for you this morning at the store. He kept talking about how you guys wanted ice cream after church. Kagome he loved you dearly.." he said as more tears flew down his cheeks. She cried and touched her uncles cheek softly. Her tiny hands barely fitting his cheek.

"he loved you too uncle Miho." she said softly her brown eyes also glossy. that's when her mother came in and her face was clear but tear streaks were still apparent on her face. She looked at miho and tried not to cry.

"Kagome, lets go home." she said softly her voice barely above a whisper. Kagome nodded and jumped down holding the animal close to her chest. Grabbing her mother hand. While they were exiting they heard a loud bang and her mother collapsed onto her knees with kagome in her arms in the front yard. The were huddled together on the grass while a next door neighbor that was crossing ran past them into the house. They heard him scream before yelling to call the police. It was the second time that day that the ambulance came and the police confirmed his suicide. Yes he was supposed to stay at the station but he had convinced them that he needed to get something from home. And that was what had happened to her family for along time she wouldn't speak to anyone not even her best friends. She had become mute for the next 6 months just like kohaku had when his family was killed. Perhaps that's why she understood so well.

Kagome had so much happen to her at that age it's no wonder she had become mute. First her father had left when he had found out her mother was pregnant again, then her cousin and uncle had died. Her mother had ignored her existence until the baby was born. And when the baby was born her life slowly went back to normal. But she would never forget Shippo her dear cousin who died at the hand of his own mother.

End flash back.

Kagome didn't notice Shiori had been waving a hand into her face until after she remembered and sighed slapping her hand away. 'well that's in the past' she thought as she finished her ice cream no longer wanting it. They arrived back to the resort and took showers before getting ready she helped do Shiori's hair as Shiori did hers. Shiori wore hers just like always but did purple eye shadow and put a daisy sticker beneath her eyes and a cute purple ribbon around her neck. She smiled at Shiori and put on white shadow and body glitter on her cheeks while curling her hair all the way around and snapped her choker on. They looked amazing in there dresses as they stood in front of the mirror making sure they looked perfect. They grabbed there purses before heading out the room to take the usual ride down the elevator. They were greeted by there dates simultaneously and they smiled. There dates commented about how gorgeous they were just as expected. They wore the traditional black tux. She smiled as Sesshoumaru leaned in to kiss her cheek. She blushed modestly as her lead her to the limo he had awaiting out side. Shiori had begged to ride with her from being nervous so the four of them shared a limo. She sat next to Shiori talking absently with her untill they arrived to there destination. They both gawked out the window at the long red carpet that they pulled up next to. They stepped out of the car and were immersed in flashing lights and a loud buzzing of talking and oohing.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm gently leading her down the red carpet as paparazzi kept trying to break past the golden ropes on either side. She blushed madly. 'whoa it's like we are famous or something' she realized her date was and blushed at her forgetfulness. When they finaly got to the double glass doors two men pulled it wide open. She gawked inside was about a million people dressed in beautiful themed dress's. talking amongst themselves. Tables covered with beautiful silk white cloths. And a big white lilly in the middle of each. She gaped at the the band that was playing on the stage it was a a huge stage and white curtains in the back draped from the endless ceiling. A man dressed in a nice white suit escorted them to a wrather large table in the front near the band but not to close because there was room for the dance floor. She noted the two cars on the table that had Taisho and Hilton written in an elegant script on the smiled and sat her purse down with Shiori's frowning when she noted the Gucci and Versace Purses. 'great there here' she thought with a evil feeling. But as if on cue the two families came at once the men dressed in very handsome suits that her and Shiori commented politely on. She didn't however comment on inuyasha 's.

She saw Mr. Taisho had a beautiful woman on his arms. She had long curly red hair that was pulled back in French brade with the curly hair flowing under it half up half down. She wore a light green dress with yellow trimmings. It made a modest dip between her breasts and a small slit up the side. She was obviously demon her eyes were a bright fire orange. But she seemed very kind as she introduced herself.

"Good evening I am Lord Taisho's Date for this evening, Kimoru but you can call me Kimmy. She smiled brightly her fangs poking out softly. She bowed politely to kimmy and introduced herself. She then notcied Paris in a Very short short pink dress that a a not modest in any sense of the wordv that dipped all the way too her belly button while in the back it dipped just as low. She had to play nice and greeted her while kagome did the same. 'ok 1 slut down now the other' kagome thought riley. Kikyo seemed to appear at just that moment and didn't even say anything to her but to Sesshoumaru instead. Asking if her dress looked nice. Kagome glared and looked away. The dress was a Crimson red dress that was basicly a short red material wrapped around her ass and crotch that connected to two straps of matching material that laced up her body till it hit her bust and connected to another thin strap that barely covered her breasts. Her hair was wrapped up in chop sticks in a bun at the top of her head with a few strands framing her face. 'again I think I saw that on the red light district…' she thought wryly wanting to rip it off infront of the cameras but knowing Kikyo she would probably pose naked inf4ont of them.

"you do not want my opinion." he stated and she wanted to burst out laughing as even paris had to stiffle a giggle. She huffed and turned to look at kagome. Kagome looked back with a blank expression and nodded her head to adress her Kikyo huffed and turned dragging a glaring inuyasha behind. She almost let go the growl she held as Paris stalked up to them and looked at her with a goofy grin.

"Kagome I was wondering if I could still your date for a moment for just 1 dance?" she asked cheekily while batting her eyes at him. Kagome wanted to outright refuse but instead she squinted slightly with a completely fake smile answered.

"be my guest." she said and walked back around to the side and sat next to kimmy who looked a bit bored listening to the men chat. She noticed the incredibly annoyed look Sesshoumaru shot her as Paris grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. She slumped slightly and decided to talk to the ever so lovely looking Kimmy.

"So Kimmy How did you end up here this evening?" she started with a smile. Kimmy turned her beautiful eyes into a bright smile.

"oh I'm 's Secretary I accompany him to formal get togethers so he doesn't need to search for a date" she said in a peppy tone. Kagome couldn't help but smile back politely. "Mr. Taisho told me that you and Young Master Taisho were a couple. He was ever so eager to point that out." she stated smiling down at her.

"oh yeah it was a real shocker for me as well" she said a bit of sarcasm laced in her voice. Kimmy giggled at that.

"I can tell, but you guys if I am not out of place, are a very lovely couple." she smiled sweetly and kagome felt incredibly relaxed with the demon.

"may I asked what kind of demon you are miss Kimmy?" kagome aske quietly and noticed her shock hoping she didn't affend her.

"oh you can tell? I guess it's because you're a miko huh?. Oh well I am an Elemental. I was born of the earth" she smiled sweetly at her and kagome smiled back. While thinking over the miko part. She knew her family had a history of miko's but she never thought she was one. The lights darkened slightly down to a very dim light and two spot lights focused on the stage. She noticed Adam standing and giving a happy smile in front of a podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen if we could please return to your seats so we can all dine on the wonderful food our chef has prepared, that would be wonderful thank you. And as we dine there is a magnificent band to play for our entertainment." he stated as everyone cleared out and went to there tables. She noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo returned face followed by a glaring Sesshoumaru and slutty paris. He sat next to her stiffly while glaring daggers at her. She gulped lightly while Paris just giggled. The lights came back on as the small orchestra started in on a lovely melody. They laughed with the family and just basicly got to know one another. She smiled as her and Kimmy got along much better then just well. She had a feeling that they would come to be great friends. What she couldn't understand was Sesshoumarus foul mood. He hardly acknowledged her. And that bothered her quite a bit. She went over a gazillion different things in her head that might have set him off but came up with nothing. She sighed and decided to wait untill they were alone. After they ate the party was moved outside to linger while the help cleared the tables. She decided it was the perfect time to pull him aside.

"Sesshoumaru? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked as she gently tugged his sleeve. He looked at her with that same cold expression and she risited the urge to flinch from him. He went to speak but that blasted half demon interrupted.

"hey kagome I was wondering if I could speak to you, alone." inuyasha asked his red streak hanging over his eyes while his ears tilted backwards.

"in a minu-" she was about to finish but Sesshoumaru gave her a cold snap.

"Go ahead, what he has to say is more important then what you need to talk about." he snapped walking back to his father. She felt her heart squeeze and as she looked at his retreating form. She looked down gulping to keep her emotions in check. 'what did I do?' she asked herself as she went over what went on today. Until she heard inuyasha speak again.

"Kagome can we talk?" he asked again looking a bit hopeful and guilty. She sighed afte all he was still one of her best friends.

"what is it inuyasha?" she sighed her impatience obvious in her tone. She watched as his eyes lit up for a second and she moaned inwardly knowing somehow that this was not good.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked his ears perking slightly. But fell when she glared.

"don't push it right here is good enough." she said sitting down on the bench. She stiffened as he came to sit next to her giving her a soft look.

"Kagome, I know I was an asshole before." he started his head automatically going downwards. She huffed in order for him to continue. "well I know that I said some things. But I can't bring myself to regret what I said." he said looking at her with a weird expression kagome gave a sharp glare at him.

"oh really? Then what the hell are you sitting here for. You are obviously not apologizing." she snapped moving to get up but his hand wrapped around her wrist. She sent him another death glare but he kept hold.

"Kagome sit down and let me finish." he snapped lightly trying not to make a scene. She looked at him with the coldest stare she could muster and sat back down chin pointed upwards. "wow, you almost resemble Sesshoumaru with that face. " he said with a sarcastic smile. She rolled her eyes and looked to Sesshoumaru standing on the opposite side of the gigantic patio talking to his father. "listen, I want you to know I'm Dumping Kikyo. I realized that I feel more for you then just as my friend. And I know you love me kagome I think I love you too…" he said she felt a wave of emotion run through her. But none of it was sympathy or love. It was a wave after wave of raw anger. "so I want you to be with me kagome. You can dump the asshole now. You won. We can be together now." he said with soft eyes but the only thing that she wanted to do right now was punch him in the face, knee him in the nuts and possible impale him on a stake. 'well I can do 2 out of the 3.' she thought as she tried to reign in her anger. She stood up straight as a board. She felt his hand enclose her wrist as he stood in front of her. She gave him a death glare but he leaned in to seemingly try to kiss her.

"go to fucking hell" she snapped a bit louder then she meant to before hauling back her arm into a fist and slamming it into his face. When he bent in surprise she took this time to push him down and bring her knee up sharply into his groin. She applauded herself in her mind when he let out a wrather loud groan of pain and doubled over on his knees infront of everyone on the padio. "Don't you ever dare touch or speak to me ever again Inuyasha" she snapped before spinning on her heel and gliding back into the room inside. She past that and went down a few halls to the restroom. When there she felt her anger not subside and slammed her fist into the mirror successfully shattering the glass and mangling her knuckles. She owed before staring into the sink. Her anger started to to diminish and she looked at her hand. 'ow'.

Sesshoumaru could feel his hatred for his brother double when he danced with that slut Paris. She couldn't stop talking about how Kagome had always loved his brother and that she would keep loving him. It irritated him to know end because he knew she had infact been in love with him. And it slowly ate him away wondering if she still held feeling for the halfbreed. And it only came to a boiling point when he wanted to speak with her alone. He resisted the urge to break everyone of his bones but decided it wouldn't be wise in front of an audience.

So instead he snapped and left to speak with his father. He had been unconsciously listening to there conversation and had accidently broken his whine glass as he clenched his fist. He smirked when he felt her anger spill over and was about to save her when he heard 'go to fucking hell'. when he turned he watched as his girl punched him in the face releasing a bit of miko energy. He heard his brother hiss in pain and felt his own delight when he bent and she kneed him in the groin. And he down right smiled when she said never to touch or speak to her. He did however worry when she left. He followed her after a minute making sure his brother didn't recover to quickly. While his father went to scold him. 'dumb mutt he thinks she was bad wait till father is through.' he smirked as he traced her scent and felt a stab as he scented her blood coming from the restroom.

He walked in quickly and sighed in a bit of relief when he saw her glaring into the sink while the bathroom mirror lay shattered in fragments everywhere. 'she must have not been satisfied and took out the mirror. My feisty miko.' he smirked to himself and walked behind her to turn the sink on and bring her hand under the sink rinsing out the wound. She winced and looked at him before looking back down to let him continue. After it was rinsed he took the black silk handkerchief from his pocket and tied it tightly around her fist before turning her in his arms to plant a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and grabbed his head with her good hand pulling it down to kiss him hard on the mouth letting her tongue slip out to battle with his.

LIME

He grunted as she pushed herself against his chest roughly and kissed him harder as her hand pushed on his chest lightly. He parted for a moment and locked the restroom door before moving back to her. He smirked at her and she blushed at the devious look in his eyes. "you've been bad. Causing a scene like that" he tsked her lifting her up and setting her on the counter. His mouth biting her lip roughly but not enough for it to cause a wound. She moaned lightly at this. And his hands pushed her straps down her shoulders. Following it to kiss her shoulders and her collar and just below her ear. His lips pressing to her jugular and she let out a small moan as her hands reached to his buckle and he chuckled. "not here my dear." he whispered the dark promise into her ear as she looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers. He lavished her neck as his hands traveled her body pulling the straps down to reveal her perky breasts. He bit back a moan they were perfect creamy and round the nipples a dark pinkish red. He kissed down her collar to trail a wet kiss to her nipple. He heard her gasp as he sucked it between his lips running his tongue over the sensitive flesh and pulling hard. He bit it softly and she moaned again her hands finding there way..somehow beneath his shirt to run over his body.

His muscles clenched under her touch and he unconsciously pressed into her. His hands moved from her hips down her thighs untill he reached bare skin. Then running them back up to pull it up around her hips. He watched as she moaned against the air. And he grunted as her arousal clouded his senses. He quickly kissed her to stifle the moans she was releasing. He found the thongs and pressed against it feeling how moist it became and he had to swallow another of her moans as she pressed against his hand. 'I want her so badly' he thought as his fingers shoved the material out of the way quickly and his fingers brushed against her slick secret area finding the bundle of nerves and rubbing it with his fingers. He had to clamp his hand around her mouth as she moaned from the sensations. "shhh" he whispered as he smirked next to her ear. 'so….she shaves…' he thought a grin breaking out on the side of her face. He brushed it once more before moving down. He kissed her as he slipped his finger inside. He tried not to groan himself when he felt how tight and hot and wet she was. He could only imagine what it would be like to be with her. He pumped his finger inside her as he felt her hips grind against his hand. He kissed her when he felt her walls clench around his finger as he brushed her nub one last time. Her hand tightened in his hair as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at his handy work. One satisfied panting kagome sat on the counter. He smirked as he snapped the thong in place and pulled the straps up.. He kissed her before sucking his fingers clean. She blushed like a tomatoe and looked at him shyly kissing him and the side of his neck.

End lime.

He straightened his clothing back into place and picked up a shard of the mirror checking himself before kissing her forehead again. "I'll wait for you outside" he said in a light voice as he unlocked the door and left. She looked in the shard and blushed as she fixed her hair and straightened her dress. She sighed as she took off her underwear and though them in garbage. 'since there ruined. Looks like I'm going commando' she said as she finished cleaning herself up and left the very steamy restroom and took his arm as he lead her back to floor. By the time they got back out the dance part of the evening had commenced she noted Inuyasha's and Kikyo's absence and smiled not in the bit caring. She was surprised when he took her hand and swung her around the floor as they danced the night away, quite litteraly when they got back to her room her feet were aching like crazy. She decided to slip into a huge shirt and a pair of pink booty shorts. Before slipping in next to her wonderfull dance partner. Kissing his cheek before dozing off.

A/N Ok there I gave up some of her past ^_^ and added some much needed drama plus some citrus content. Ok Review please….I will update sooner if people REVIEW. Also this story is getting some what close to a finish. So review review review_!!!_


	12. Important

**Club Hypnotic**

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha and co.

By: Sam

THIS IS A STORY UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER. READ PLEASE.

Ok guys as much as I hate to admit this I am having a gigantic block on this story. I feel incredibly bad because I too want to know what's going to happen. Unlike other I am more of a go with the flow, and type when something astonishing comes into my weird head. For some odd reason I had thought of where I want this story to go. But I don't know how to get there. I'm stuck. I had so much thought out for this story but I feel like you guys might be getting bored with it. So I was trying to throw some things in that would make everyone ecstatic, but I lost the concept of what I was writing entirely. So now I am at a crucial point. I am NOT going to let this story go to waste or call it a quits. I am currently spending loads of time reading it through and over and over and Over again trying to make where I originally wanted this story to go. I am always adding bits and pieces to it so this is merely informing my Loyal readers that it may take awhile. So PLEASE do not be disappointed in me. I'm trying my best to get the next chapter out of my damn stubborn brain. Also if you have ANY idea's for where this Story should go I AM SO OPEN. ( I will give credit I'm not a complete bitch.)

I have decided to give you a Pre Spoiler to either this next chapter I am trying to squeeze out. (it feels like my mind is constipated…ew.) Ok I Am no matter what going to Introduce our favorite evil Mastermind, the guy we just just love to hate, GIVE IT UP FOR (drum roll)….Naraku. How I am going to introduce him how ever, is still a mystery to even me T_T. ok well I feel introducing him to the plot is not original, at all but it will add more action and hopefully more drama. Also he is someone I have been meaning to get to since the beginning. (he is not an accident.) ok well give me a bit more time AND I PROMISE to hopefully get the next chapter out soon. Reviews would help. OPINIONS EVEN MORE GOOD OR BAD!!!! I CAN TAKE IT!!!!

Love, you dear bitchy and sometimes over eccentric and Emotional, Sam.


End file.
